Star Angel
by Alinita28
Summary: Edward y Bella Cullen son los unicos humanos de la familia Cullen, los cuales han creido durant toda su vida q son hermanos, pero q pasa cuando ellos se enteren de lo q son su familia y Edward se march, cinco años despues regresa y Bella ya no es la misma
1. Bebes

_Hola amigos como estan, ustedes diras otra vez tu alina es que no te cansa de escribir fics, pues la respuesta es no, adoro mejor dicho amo escribir si fuera por mi me la pasaria todo el dia escribiendo historias, pero ahora mi hermana se llevo mi lacto hasta el proximo sabado, ya que anda de campament para animadores o lideres de grupos vacacionales (campamento al cual no pude asistir porque es en pleno monte y soy alergica a domir en carpa¬¬ y a los mosquitos o.o, no mentira, es ya lo hice el año pasado y este me toca trabajar asi que no puede ir T-T lastima, pues no ahora ella sufrira lo que yo pase el año pasada MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA) asi que hasta el proximo sabado no podre actualizar Guardian de mi Corazon y Vampiere Moon, pues en mi lacto es que tengo todos los capi y temporalmente me tengo q conformar con la computadora de la casa (algo molesto pues no tengo mis historias para escribir, y no puedo reescribirlas porque no recuerdo q fue lo q escribir en los otros fics)._

_En fin a mi nueva historia, siempre e leido fics en donde Edward y Bella los hacen pasar por hermanos, con unos años mayor que el otro o la misma edad, pero jamas lo e visto haciendolos pasar por hermanos fraternos, y claro Alina siempre con ideas en la cabeza, esta me llego por casualidad de la vida mientars escribia Guardian de mi corazon, y me dije o la publicas o otro se le pasa la idea antes q tu te decidas a hacerlo y claro como siempre yo soy tercar y decidi q yo la iba a publicar, asi que amigos aqui les dejo mi nueva historia_

* * *

**Star Angel**

**Disclimear o como sea que se escriba: Esta historia no me peternece yo solo soyotra mas de sus fieles seguidoras q adora escribir esta historia le pertenece a la Señorita (o debo decir señor) Shepenie Meyer, ya q si fuera por mi Taya no existiera y Aro le hubiera dado un zape a Edward por ser tan tonto por no a ver tranformado a Bella en Volterra, y Carlisle seria mio solito ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Bebes**

**Esme POV**

Mi familia y yo habíamos ido de caza todos juntos, hace cuatro años nos había mudado a Alaska, era el lugar al cual consideramos más nuestro hogar, desde hacia años que yo era un vampiro que junto con mi esposo y nuestros hijos, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie vivíamos entre los humanos, sabia que no muchos vampiros podían llevar la vida y la dieta que nosotras llevamos, pero estaba orgullosa de que por lo menos mi familia un conserváramos nuestros sentimientos humanos aun después de a ver sido trasformados en lo que somos ahora. Lo único que lamentaba de mi vida humana, era que mi pequeño bebe no pudo sobrevivir, era lo que más me dolía y aunque mis ahora hijos adoptivos ocupaban ese vació que dejo mi pequeño, aun siento que me falta algo para llenar del todo mi corazón, a veces deseo con todo mi corazón volver a tener un bebe entre mis brazos y darle todo el amor de madre que tengo dentro de mi.

Aunque no me arrepiento de ser aunque sea la madre adoptiva de mis niños – los cuales aunque no sean tan pequeños, los quiero como si fueran unos bebes aun –, nos separamos por unos horas, ya que mis hijos querían buscar presas un poco más grandes que simples ciervos o pingüinos, yo la verdad no quería matar a esos podré animales, pero de algo debía de vivir, sabia que mi esposo quería ir con ellos, pero el como siempre de atento decidió quedarse a mi lado, es tan dulce y lindo conmigo, que no puedo evitar amarlo cada día más y más, luego que yo estuve satisfecha me senté en un árbol caído a esperar a que mi esposo terminara con su comida, fue en ese instante que mis oídos captaron un sonido extraño pero familiar, como el llanto de alguien o mejor dicho de un bebe. Instintivamente me levante y mire a mi esposo, el cual también había captado aquel llanto, no lo dudamos mucho y nos echamos a correr hacia el bosque, no era extraño el llanto de un bebe, pero si era extraño si el llanto provenía del bosque, ya que este lugar no era un lugar turístico ni nada por el estilo, además estábamos en plenos invierno, que podía hacer una familia por estos lares.

Cuando estuvimos cerca del lugar en el que provenía aquel llanto, me percate de una cosa una que esas personas o estaban muertas – ya que solo podía escuchar un solo corazón latiendo – o había dejado abandona al bebe en pleno bosque y con este clima, cosa que logro enfurecerme realmente, ya que haya afuera había millones de personas queriendo tener un bebe y otras los bota como si fueran basura, aumente la velocidad a todo lo que podía dar y en menos de dos segundo llegue a mi destino, no había sangre por ningún lado ni tampoco el cuerpo de ninguna personas, así que la primera idea ya estaba descartada, busque al dueño de aquel llanto y lo encontré, oculto en un árbol hueco, fue la cosa más bella que había visto en mi vida, era un bebe recién nacido – lo sabia por su tamaño -, estaba envuelto con una cobijas blancas como la nieve, la cual lo cubría en casi toda su totalidad a excepción de su carita, al mejor la persona o persona que la habían dejado abandona a la pobre criatura no quería que esta muriera de frió, tome al bebe de su refugio y lo arruche, cuando dejo de llorar abrió los ojos, los cuales eran de un hermoso color café no mejor dicho chocolate, los cuales me miraran con dulzura.

- Esme – me llamo mi esposa llegando a mi lado – pero que hermosa niña – dijo al ver a mi hermoso ángel

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña amor? – le pregunte algo confusa de que reconociera el sexo de la pequeña con tan solo verla

- Sus facciones son delicadas y dulces, además e estado en miles de partos humanos, se reconocerlos desde lejos – me explico Carlisle quitándose la cacheta, me quito a la pequeña de mis brazos, cosa que no me agrado mucho, pero al ver que solo trataba de abrigar a la pequeña lo deje pasar

- ¿Quién abra dejado a este pobre ángel en este lugar tan frió y solitario? – pregunte yo, cuando nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia el lugar de encuentro en que veríamos a nuestros hijos, con la pequeña en mis brazos

- No lo se, pero me parece muy raro que la hayan dejado así a la intemperie, a penas y tienes mínimos dos días de nacida – Carlisle ya se había encariñado con mi pequeño ángel, la cual estaba pendiente de todos lo que hablamos, aunque sabia que nos entendía, era una monada verla así

- ¿Y que haremos con ella Carlisle? – pregunte un tanto temerosa, me había encariñado con la pequeña en menos de unos segundo y ahora no quería separarme de ella, pero sabia que no me la podía quedar, ella no era una muñeca a la cual podía conservar por más que quería

- Creo que mejor es llevarla al orfanato que se encuentra en el pueblo, es lo mejor para ella, ahí de seguro encontraran a una familia que la quiera – pude ver en el rostro de mi esposo que no estaba del todo seguro con sus palabras

Yo no dije nada, una familia que la quiera, yo podía querer a la pequeña, más que cualquier familia humana, darle todo el amor que otra madre pudiera darle, pero no podía hacerme falsas ilusiones con ella, sabía que no podía quedarme con ella, y eso ya me había quedado bien claro, llegamos al lugar en donde se encontraban nuestros hijos me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que Rosalie tenia un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y mis hijos la estaba rodeando con gran interés.

- Que bueno que ya llegaron – chillo emocionada Alice separándose se sus hermanos y corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros, una vez frente a nosotros – a ver quiero verla, por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – haciendo su famosa carita de perrito a medio morir

No tuve más remedio que mostrarle a la pequeña que tenia en mis brazos, mi hija al verla empezó a saltar por todos lados aplaudiendo como loca, a veces me daba la sensación de que mi hija era demasiado eufórica, mis hijos se acercaron también a nosotros, curiosos del porque Alice no para de brincar

- ¿Ustedes también encontraron a uno? – hablo Emmett señalando a la pequeña la cual la miraba con curiosidad

- Y por lo que veo ustedes también hicieron lo mismo – dije yo viendo al pequeño que estaba en los brazos de Rose

Este era un poco más grande que mi pequeña angelito, al parece tenia entre 2 a tres meses de nacido, su cabello era de un color cobrizo todo alborotado y con grandes ojos de color esmeralda, era realmente hermoso, me acerque a mi hija para ver mejor al pequeño que ella tenia en sus brazos.

- ¿Puedo? – Dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo y luego sonreímos, yo le pase a mi pequeña angelito y ella me paso al suyo – que monos – volvimos a decir al mismo tiempo

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Luego de unos minutos más decidimos que era mejor regresar a nuestra casa, ya que ya estaba anocheciendo y no queríamos que los bebes cogieran un resfriado, además de que Carlisle los podía revisar mucho mejor si estamos en casa, y no en medio del bosque, mi hija Rosalie nos contó, que ella y sus hermanos habían rescatado al pequeño Edward – ya que este tenia una pequeña esclava de plata con su nombre escrito en el -, de las garras de un neófito sediento, que había matado a sus padres e iba a ser lo mismo con el pequeño, pero gracias a dios lo evitaron y el neófito se marcho.

La historia del pequeño Edward me entristeció, había quedado huérfano tan pequeño, el cambio a mi pequeña la habían dejado a su suerte en el medio del bosque, algo me decía que esto no era casualidad, sino que el destino quería que ellos llegaron a nuestros brazos, la esperanzada de que ambos se quedaran con nosotros, además de que la sonrisa de Alice me daba a entender que eso posiblemente ocurriera, ya hasta estaba haciendo planes para la habitación de los pequeños, las cosas que debía de comprar, en fin todo para que ellos estuvieran cómodos con nosotros.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestra casa, Jasper junto con Emmett fueron a avisarle a nuestros amigo del Clan Denali sobre los pequeños, sabia que ellos no tardarían mucho en llegar, así que al entrar Carlisle empezó a revisar primero a Edward para ver si no tenia ninguna lesión o había pescado un resfriado o algo peor.

- Bueno campeón estas en muy buen estado – le dijo al pequeño Edward el cual solo sonrió, que mono era cuando lo hacia, esa sonrisa tan dulce y especia, seria un arma mortal cuando sea grande – ahora es turno de la princesita – mirándome a mi y a mi pequeña, me acerque a él, le quite a la pequeña la chaqueta de Carlisle y luego las mantas que las cubrían las cuales eran demasiadas si me lo preguntaba, era como unas cinco, ¿en verdad se había preocupados por que no muriera a causa del frió?, pero cuando quite la ultima cobija, vi cual era la razón principal del porque la había cubierto tanto, la pequeña llevaba un cadena de oro con el nombre de Isabella, además de un pañal, pero realmente lo que me llamo la atención, fueron la pequeñas alas retraídas que tenia en su espalda

- Eso… eso… eso es lo que creo que es – dijo Alice atónita, creo que no se vio venir eso, al igual que nosotros

- Esto completamente extraño – Carlisle se rasco la cabeza sorprendido, Rosalie también estaba sorprendida y yo… bueno yo la verdad estaba en shock.

Y es que las alas de mi pequeña Isabella era similares a los de un murciélago solo que de color blancas, las cuales decidían que eran del mismo tamaño de su pequeño cuerpo, toque sus alas con curiosidad y estas se abrieron, no era más grande que la palma de mi mano, era tan suave como la seda, pero firmes al mismo tiempo, eran realmente hermosas.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Cuando nuestros amigos y mis hijos llegaron, ellos también se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a los bebes, y más mucho más aunque al ver las alas que poseía mi pequeña Isabella, Eleazar al igual que Carlisle decidieron hacerle una investigación a fondo a mi pobre angelito, cosa que realmente no me agradado, mientras que Carmen, Irina, Tanya y Kate se quedaban embobadas con Edward, el cual parecía amar toda aquella atención, cuando al fin se canso mi pequeño se durmió en mis brazos, así que lo lleve a mi cuarto para que descansara un poco, había sido un largo día para el.

Cuando volví a la sala, vi que Rosalie tenia a Isabella en sus brazos, la cual también se había quedado dormida al parecer, no hacia falta que le dijera a Rosalie lo que debía de hacer esta entendió mis palabras sin aun decirla y llevo a la pequeña a dormir, envíen a Jasper y a Alice a comprarle a los bebes, leche y biberones pues no teníamos en la casa en estos momentos, esto aceptaron ir luego de que Carlisle y Eleazar averiguaron, todos estamos sentando en la sala, cuando ellos entraron con unas radiografía en manos – el sótano de nuestra casa era como un pequeño hospital con tantos aparatos que mi esposo tenia en el -.

- ¿Y bien que saben sobre la pequeña? – les pregunto Carmen yendo al tema de una vez

- Pues como verán – mi esposo nos mostró las radiografías, en las que se podían ver los hueso de mi pequeña Isabella y como lo sospechábamos, había unos huesos extras que sobresalían en su espalda dando como resultados sus alas

- ¿Que es la pequeña? – pregunto Emmett confuso, mi pobre Emmett no era bueno para los problemas complicados.

- Creemos que es posible que durante su gestación hubo una mutación en su cuerpo, dando como resultado la existencia de esas alas – nos respondió Eleazar mirando las radiografía con fascinación – aunque también creemos que es posible que su madre haya tenido de manera directa o indirectamente, había echo alguna clase de experimentación genética, en realidad no sabemos con exactitud que fue pero creemos que la pequeña es una nueva clases de humano

- Pobre pequeña carga durante toda su vida con esas alas, debe de ser horrible – dijo Irina con tristeza.

- ¿Y que haremos entonces con ella o mejor dicho con ellos? – pregunte yo con temor, todos nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, sabia que la decisión de si ellos se quedaban o no con nosotros, debía de ser unánime.

Inclusive nuestros amigos debían de votar, ya que ellos también se iban a ver afectados, el si ellos se quedaban o no, sabia que Carmen y las chicas ya se habían encariñados al igual que mis hijas y yo con los pequeños, y tal vez esta seria la única oportunidad para todas de poder descargar todos nuestros amor maternal con ellos, sabia también que Carlisle también se había encariñado con ellos, al igual que Emmett y mi hijo Jasper, el seria feliz si Alice lo era, rogaba que mi conjeturas fueran ciertas y que los pequeños se quedaran, moriría si se fueran

- Que se queden – dijeron todos a unísono, quise brincar al igual que lo hacia Alice siempre que estaba contenta, le agradecí a dios el darme esa oportunidad la cual no iba a desaprovechar

- Tengo una sugerencia – hablo Tanya mirándonos a todos, nosotros la miramos intrigados de lo que podía decir ella – podríamos hacerlos pasar por hermanos fraternos ya que ambos apenas y se llevan unos tres meses como mucho, la pequeña como Carlisle dijo al principio apenas tienes dos días como mucho de a ver nacido y el pequeño unos tres, que tal si lo registran como hermanos fraternos no creo que haya problema con eso o si

La sugerencia de Tanya me parecía perfecta, además podíamos hacerlos pasar no solo como hermanos fraternos sino también como mis hijos, hacia ya casi un año que no iba al pueblo, así que si aparecía con los bebes ahora pensarían que eran mis hijos, nuevamente todos parecía a ver leído mi mente pues asintieron, sin que yo dijera nada.

- ¿Y que día diremos que nacieron los pequeños? – pregunto Emmett sonriendo, sabia que estaba feliz por el echo de ser un hermanos mayor para mis pequeños

- Lo mejor será que los registramos con la edad de la pequeña Bella – mire Alice confunda ¿Bella, a quien se refería?

- ¿Quién es Bella Alice? – pregunto Kate curiosa

- Pues a la bebe a quien mas, e visto que a ella no le gustara que le digamos por su nombre completo – con que había tenido una visión, con razón ese mote hermoso

- Bella, me gusta es más fácil y corto que Isabella – opino Rosalie con seriedad – al pequeño no le vamos a poner ningún diminutivo verdad – todos volteamos a ver a Emmett el cual sabíamos claramente que ya estaba pensando en ponerle un mote a mi pequeño

- ¿Que tal Eddie? – nos dijo feliz, mire a Alice quien negó automáticamente

- Veo que lo odiara Emmett, mejor le dejamos Edward y ya

- ¡Bah!, Edward es no se, muy Edward

- Ya hijos si vamos a lo importante – Carlisle intervino antes de que mis hijos empezaran con una de sus largas peleas

- Yo opino que es mejor que presentemos a ambos con la edad de la pequeña Bella – hablo Jasper después de estar en silencio casi toda la reunión – hoy estamos a 15 de septiembre y si Bella tiene menos de dos días de nacida, entonces calculamos que nació el 13 de septiembre, así que podemos decir que son hermanos fraternos y que Edward solo es más grande físicamente a Bella

- Me parece una excelente idea y si Carlisle hace un historia clínico sobre el nacimiento de los pequeños, creo que será creíble la historia – agrego Carmen con una sonrisa

- Bien ya decidido lo que vamos a ser, ahí algo más importantes de que hablar – aclaro Alice con seriedad – ahí que ir de compras ya mismo, tenemos que comprar, leche, biberones, pañales, cunas en fin todo así que vamos ahí mucho que hacer en una sola noche

- Vamos contigo – gritaron mis amigas y mi hija Rosalie, algo me decía que mis pequeños iban a ser los niños más consentidos de todos

Una vez que todos se fueron en la casa solo nos quedamos, Carlisle, Eleazar – quienes se encontraba en el despacho de mi esposo teorías sobre Bella – y yo, decidí subir al cuarto a velar los sueños de mis hijos, estaba decidida a ser la madre más amorosa y linda de todas, no iba a permitir que mis hijos sintieran la falta de sus verdaderas madres, así que yo iba a remplazarlas, o mejor dicho yo iba a ser su madre por todo los derechos posibles.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto abrí la puerta y la escena que vi me enterneció, ambos en medio de la cama, con almohadas a su alrededor para evitar que se cayeran, la pequeña sabana que los cubría estaba echa a un lado, se estaba calentando ellos mismo, ya que se estaban abrazando mutuamente, mientras las alas de Bella estaba retraídas, era algo hermoso y lindo, estaba decidida a cuidar a mis hijos cuésteme lo que me cueste.

_Autor original: Alinita28_


	2. Vacunas

**Star Ángel **

**Twilight ni otra saga de este libro me pertenece sino a Sthepenie meyer yo solo soy una escritora que ama y adora escribir**

**Vacunas**

**Alice POV**

Pasaron ya cuatro meses desde que Bella y Edward llegaron a nuestras vidas, fue sumamente fácil hacerlos pasar por los hijos de Esme y Carlisle, muchos en el pueblo se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron que al fin la esposa del doctor Cullen pudo concebir, y por su puesto los rumores no se hicieron esperar, inclusive ahí muchos que dicen que vieron a Esme cuando estaba embaraza, jajajaja fue gracioso eso, ya que los humanos no sabían que inventar para regar chismes. Todos y cuando digo todos es todos – inclusive las enfermeras que trabajan con Carlisle – se enamoraron de Edward y Bella cuando los vieron, eran los hermanitos más bello de todos y claro los que más unidos estaban ya que no les gustaba estar separados el uno del otro por mucho tiempo.

La habitación de ambos esta en el tercer piso junto a la de Carlisle y Esme, era mucho más grande que la de cualquiera de nosotros, ya que tuvimos que demoler una de las paredes del otro cuarto para tener dos cuartos en uno, la mitad de un estaba pintado de color azul cielo, con juguete, peluche, ropita y todo de niño, en cambio la otra parte estaba pintado de rosa y con cosas de niñas y en medio del cuarto la cuna de los pequeños, una blanca y otra azul, ambas con el nombre de ambos tallados en ellos – que como logramos hacerlo, sencillo cuando eres un vampiro y puedes usar tus manos de manera eficaz -, aunque como había dicho antes a los pequeños no le gustaba estar separados por mucho más de dos minutos o sino se podían a llorar, así que cuando iban a dormir o lo colocábamos en una sola cuna o deberíamos soportar sus llantos por horas.

Pero en todo lo demás los bebes eran unos amores, Bella era tranquila y calmada y sus alas no volvieron a abrirse como aquella noche, ahora siempre estaban retraídas, y al parecer ella ni las notaba pues cuando la colocamos boca arriba no parecía incomodarse, Carlisle dice que es porque sus alas son tan suave que sus hueso interiores no se sienten casi, Edward en cambio era muy hiperactivo y muy curioso, cada vez que oía algún sonido o sentía algo volteaba automáticamente hacia el lugar en cuestión, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento de Bella, Eleazar nos dijo que tanto Bella como Edward podrían tener poderes si son transformados, ya que Bella tiene una especie de escudo y Edward es muy intuitivo casi como si te leyera la mente, aunque claro la idea de que ambos sean transformado por ahora no será tocada. Pero claro alguna vez deberá de ser tocada, pero mientras es mejor disfrutar de ellos al máximo.

- Alice te toca cambiar a Bella – me dijo Rosalie entrando a la sala con Bella y Edward en brazos

- Esta bien – dejo la revista de moda que estaba viendo, me levante del sillón tome a Bella y la lleve a arriba para cambiarla, no era que me animara mucho cambiar a los bebes, pero desde el incidente de la ultima vez, a todos nos tocaba cambiar a los bebes cada vez que estos hacían sus necesidades, y claro todos – absolutamente todos – tuvimos que aprender a cambiar pañales, lo bueno es que ahora existían los pañales desechables o sino.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Cuando llegamos a la recamara de los bebes, puse a Bella en la mesa para cambiarla, tenia exactamente dos minutos antes de que empezara a llorar, pan comido, no tardaría ni diez segundo en hacerlo, dicho y echo en menos de diez minutos ya Bella tenia un nuevo pañal y aun me quedaba tiempo de sobra así que

- Oh Bella esa ropita ya esta sucia hay que cambiarla – era cierto ya que no la había cambiado de ropa en más de dos ahora y eso era mucho para mi

Corrí hace el gran closet que había en la habitación y me puse a buscar algo para que Bella usara, hoy Esme llevaría a Edward y a Bella para su primera vacuna y me hermanita debía de estar reluciente, a Edward no podía hacerle mucho cambios, pues Emmett, Carlisle, Eleazar y mi Jazz, son los encargado de todo lo que tiene que ver con él, mientras que las chicas lo somos de Bella, en cada oportunidad que podía Bella usaba los lindos atuendo que yo le compraba, saque dos lindo vestido uno de color blanco con el cuello y manga y la parte de abajo tejido con a mano con hilo de color blanco, unas hermosas babuchas del mismo color y una gorrita blanco con una listo amarrillo en el medio, el segundo era un vestido uno de color blanco con flecos de color celeste y una linda rosa en medio de manga corta

El primero estaba súper linda, pero con el segundo iba a parecer una muñequita, ahí esta mi dilema cual era el indicado para ella, pero también que no desentone con Edward, a ver Edward viste un hermoso pantalón corto de color azul claro y una camisa blanca con un gorro azul, por lo tanto el primer vestido es el indicado, listo ya elegí, metí el otro vestido al closet y fui con Bella, quien aun no había notado mi ausencia, le quite el vestido, cosa que al parecer no le gusto pues empezó a fruncir el ceño, a veces tenia la impresión de que Bella sabia todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor como Edward, pero luego me reía de mi misma, Bella a penas es una bebita de 4 meses, es imposible que sepa lo que pasa a su alrededor, una vez que Bella ya no tenia el vestido blanco, vi las vendas que había alrededor de su pecho, las cuales escondían sus alas, no queríamos que en cualquier momento estas se abrieran y terminaran picándole un ojo a ella o a Edward, así que las ocultamos con una venda. Cuando termine de vestir a Bella esta empezó a gimotear, ya se había dado cuenta de que Edward no estaba cerca de ella.

- Ya Bella, cálmate ya iremos a ver a Edward – le dije cuando la tome en mis brazos la abrigue, para luego salir del cuarto, aun me sigue sorprendiendo la unión que tienen esos dos, a veces hasta me parece sumamente extraño, es decir, no son hermanos de verdad, pero siempre saben cuando el otro esta lejos y cuando esto pasaba ellos lloraban hasta volver a estar juntos, raro si, pero lindo al mismo tiempo

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Cuando regrese nuevamente a la sala, vi que Esme tenía a Edward en brazos el cual parecía estar intranquilo, parecía estar a punto de llorar en cualquier momento, pero luego al verme con Bella en brazos se calmo, estiro sus lindos bracitos hacia mi o mejor dicho hacia Bella, sabia muy claro lo que quería

- Extrañaste a Bella hermanito – le dije yo con una sonrisa, me acerque a mi madre y le entregue a Bella, la cual automáticamente se acerco a Edward, quedando ambos con la cabezas juntas

- Que monos se ven cuando están así – Rosalie desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina

- Si que se ven lindo, pero aun me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo es que esos dos siempre saben cuando el otro esta lejos? – se pregunto mi Jazz apareciendo por la puerta principal con Emmett detrás

- Tal vez sean primos o algo por el estilo – respondió me mentecato hermano

- No lo creo Carlisle ya hizo sus investigaciones Bella y Edward no son familia ni nada por el estilo – nos aclaro nuestra madre, viendo a los pequeños, los cuales nos miraban como preguntándose "¿De que hablan?" – bueno ya me voy a hospital para que los bebes reciban su primera vacuna

- Cuando regreses dos dices quien lloro primero si la enana o Eddie – dije Emmett mirando a los bebes con una sonrisa burlona, lo que paso a continuación nos tomo por sorpresa, una de las vasijas de la dinastía Ming de Esme voló hacia la cara de Emmett rompiéndose en miles de pedazo – ¡Hey! ¿Quién fue? – pregunto molesto

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, yo sabia que nadie había sido o sino lo hubiera visto, pero no fue así, no lo vi y nadie se movió de su lugar, entonces como demonios ese jarrón había golpeado a Emmett

- Después hablamos de esto – Esme estaba molesta por que unos de sus jarrón se había vuelto papilla – mientras recojan esto, a no ser que luego alguno de los bebes se corte y no queremos ninguna catástrofe – camine hacia donde estaban Emmett y mi Jazz – e hijo me debes un nuevo jarrón como el que acabas de romper

- ¿Que? Pero yo no lo fui – se quejo temeroso, el sabia muy bien que esos jarrones era charrísimos

- Pero fue tu cara el que los rompió hijo querido, así que me debes un jarrón igual al que rompiste, o sino tu cambiaras a los bebes por todo un mes – le advirtió

- Si mama – refunfuño como niño pequeño

Pobre Emmett sabia que era casi imposible de encontrar un jarrón como el que acaba de ser destruido, pero obvio que mi hermano no se daría por vencido tan fácil, a él le daba asco cambiar pañales siempre que le tocaba, inventaba cualquier excusa o se escapaba para no cumplir con su labor, Rose y yo acompañamos a Esme hacia el auto, pusimos ambos bebes en las sillas para bebes.

- Nos veremos después chicas, cuiden que los chicos no rompas nada si – nos suplico nuestra madre

- No te preocupes mama yo me encargare de que Emmett compre tu jarrón – la tranquilizo Rose

- Gracias Rose, Alice por favor ayudar a tu hermana si

- Si mami descuida

Esme encendió el auto y luego se marcho hacia el hospital, Rose y yo nos miramos aun confundida de cómo ese jarrón había golpeado la cara de Emmett, ninguno de nosotros había sido, entonces como es que paso

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**POV normal**

Mientras Esme maneja hasta el hospital en donde trabaja su esposo, sus hijos iban viendo el camino confundido, solo en dos ocasión había salido de la gran casa en la que vivía, la primera para ser registrado como hijos de Esme y en la segunda cuando Alice los llevo al centro comercial para ir de compras, en esta ocasión sabían que no iban de compras pues su pequeña hermana con aspecto de duende no iba con ellos, ni tampoco su hermana con aspecto de Barbie, o su hermano con aspecto de gran oso, o su hermano con aspecto de debilucho, hoy solamente iban ellos y su madre, así que no debía de ser malo en esta ocasión como las veces anteriores.

Bella miraba por la ventana el extraño paisaje, todo era cubierto por una capa de color blanca, lo cual le dio la sensación de que haya afuera hacia frió, pero gracias a la calefacción del auto, ella estaba calientita al igual que su hermano, pero sabia que sin importar si la calefacción estuviera en lo máximo todos en su familia eran realmente fríos, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a la temperatura de su familia, volteo a ver que era lo que estaba haciendo su hermano y encontró que no estaba viendo hacia la ventana sino que la miraba a ella con su tipa sonrisa.

- ¿Que vez tanto? – le pregunto el pequeño a su hermana, en su típico vocabulario de bebe

- ¿Esa cosa que será? – pregunto ella señalando con sus puñitos cerrados hacia la ventana

- No lo se… se parece mucho a la cosa que siempre rodea la casa grande, pero no se – encogiéndose en hombro

- Ya veo, oye lo que hiciste hoy estuvo mal, mami se molesto con hermano Oso – le reprocho la pequeña a su hermano

- El se lo busco por decirme ese tonto nombre – el pequeño frunció levemente el ceño

- Pero no fue educado hacerlo – nuevamente le reprocho

- Lo se, pero ya que se le hace

Esme veía a sus hijos por el retrovisor del auto, sus hijos habían empezado a balbucear como si estuvieran hablando entre ellos, cosa rara ya que apenas era unos bebes de pocos meses de nacidos, uno más grande que el otro claro esta, pero al fin y al cabo unos bebes, cuando llegaron al hospital, Esme se estaciono en el estacionamiento, bajo del auto, camino hacia el asiento de atrás y desabrocho los asientos de los pequeños, saco el coche para gemelos, coloco a los ambos en el coche.

- Ahora pequeños vamos a ver a su papa – les dijo para luego caminar hacia la entrada

No había pasado la entrada cuando cinco enfermeras que pasaban por ahí, se detuvieron a ver a los pequeños, ya reconocía a la esposa del doctor Cullen, pero no habían visto a sus hijos hasta ahora, y obviamente no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver a los hijos de su amor platónico

- Ahí que lindos son – dijo una de las enfermera tomando la mejilla de Edward y estrujándosela

- Son igualitos al usted señora Cullen – dijo otra enfermera la cual estrujaba la mejilla de Bella

- Gracias chicas – respondió la vampira un poco avergonzada

- Ahí pero mira a este pequeñito cuando sea grande será todo un rompecorazones como su padre – hablo otra enfermera embobada con Edward el cual nuevamente mostró su típica sonrisa torcida

Bella al ver que su hermano empezó a prestarles más atención a otras chicas en vez de a ella se molesto, pero claro su hermano ni siquiera se percato del cambio de humor de su hermana, estuvo encantado con las enfermeras quienes no paraban de mimarlo, entonces Bella empezó a llorar, llamando la atención de todos inclusive la de Edward, Esme al ver a su hija llorando la saco del coche

- Ya cariño calma, calma – Esme trato de consolar a su hija pero esta no paraba de llorar, ya que estaba molesta por que su hermano la había ignorado

- ¿Que le pasa a mi princesa? – pregunto Carlisle llegando a donde se encontraban la enfermeras y su familia, ya que al ver que no habían llegado a su oficina, salio a ver que pasaba y al escuchar el alboroto de las enfermera supo que era por ellas que aun no habían llegado

- No se cariño Bella empezó a llorar sin razón aparente – dijo Esme preocupada, ya que su pequeña no paraba de llorar

- A ver dame a Bella – Esme le paso a la pequeña que aun continuaba llorando – ya princesa calma, aquí esta estoy – Bella dejo de llorar pero continuo gimoteando – porque estas llorando pequeña

- Goog na nano (hermano me ignoro) – balbuceo la pequeña, Carlisle no comprendió nada, hasta que Bella miro a Edward, el cual aun estaba rodeado por varias enfermeras y lo entendió todo

- Ya veo… no te gusta que otros te roben la atención de Edward ¿verdad? – pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa, aun se sorprendida la conexión entre sus dos hijos

- Go – balbuceo la niña

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Luego del pequeño incidente, Bella y Edward ahora se encontraban esperando al pediatra que los iba a ver, un muy buen amigo de Carlisle el doctor John, el cual había sido el primero en revisar a los pequeños, cuando Carlisle los llevo pocos días después de a verlos registrados, aunque el doctor John le pareció muy extraño el que Edward sea un poco más grande que Bella prefiero dejarlo pasar.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre de unos 60 años con el cabello canoso, unos pequeños lente y una larga barba blanca que le llegaba al pecho, el cual vestía una bata blanca similar a la de Carlisle, Bella y Edward al verlo no miraron confundo, ese hombre se le hacia familia – a Edward más que a Bella -, pero no sabían de donde, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa el se parecía al hombre de la foto que Emmett le mostró un tal Papa Noel

- Hola familia Cullen ¿Cómo esta? – dijo el hombre levantado la mano

- Doctor John que bueno que pudo recibirnos – hablo Esme saludando al hombre con una sonrisa

- De nada Señor Cullen – respondió el hombre avergonzado, definitivamente la esposa del Doctor Cullen era hermosa – vamos a revisar a los pequeños

Carlisle se levanto y puso a Edward en la camilla, mientras el doctor buscaba sus cosas para revisarlo, mientras el doctor revisaba a Edward, Bella no despegaba los ojos de su hermano, curiosa de lo que ese hombre de cabello blancos, luego de terminar se revisar a Edward fue turno de Bella, cuando le quito el vestido noto las vendas

- ¿Vendas? – pregunto extrañado

- Bueno… es que… Bella tiene una leve herida en su espalda y para que la herida no se abra preferí que era mejor vendarla – explico el Carlisle con un tono casual

- Y eso a que se debe, ¿juego peligrosos acaso? – volvió a preguntar el doctor extrañado, algo que no estaba bien y el lo sabia

- No solo que se lastimo cuando jugaba con Edward eso es todo – agrego rápidamente Esme nerviosa

- Ya veo… mejor reviso la herida – empezó a retirar la venda poco a poco, Esme y Carlisle se vieron preocupados, sabían que si el doctor miraba las alas de Bella, la tomaría como conejillo de indias, pero cuando el doctor quito por completo la venda, y vio la espalda de Bella… - Vaya esto es definitivamente algo que no me esperaba

- Doctor John déjame explicarle – trato de hablar Carlisle preocupado

- No es necesario que me lo explique Carlisle, pero sabes mejor que nadie que esas heridas deben ser tratas con mucho cuidado

- ¿Disculpe? – pregunto Carlisle confuso

- Las heridas que tiene la pequeña en su espalda, son dos en total no están del todo curadas deben de tener más cuidado – el doctor John no veía las alas de Bella solo dos pequeños heridas en forma vertical en su espalda en donde debería de estar sus alas – ahora bien pequeños hora de la vacuna

Mientras que el doctor John buscaba las vacunas, Esme y Carlisle estaba aun confundidos, ¿acaso los humanos no podía ver las alas de Bella? Se preguntaron al ver que ellos si podía notar la alas que estaban en la espalda de Bella, cuando entro la enfermera con las vacunas, la teoría de que los humanos no podían ver las alas de Bella fue confirmada, el doctor volvió a cubrir el pecho de Bella con la venda, tomo una de la ampollas, pero cuando Bella noto la aguja

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – empezó a llorar con fuerza antes de que la aguja si quiera la tocara

- Ya pequeña solo será un pequeño piquete – El doctor John trato de calmar a Bella, espero esta continuo llorando, cuando la aguja atravesó su piel su llanto se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte, llamando la atención de Edward, quien al ver a la pequeña sufriendo enfureció, cosa que notaron Carlisle y Esme, al igual que notaron como las cosa que estaban detrás de ellos se elevaron dispuesto a golpear al doctor John y a la enfermera, quienes no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Edward tu estas haciendo esto? – pregunto Carlisle mirando a su hijo, el cual no le respondió seguía mirando al doctor John con furia – ya basta Edward, Bella estará bien así que detente enseguida

Edward miro a su padre y después al doctor, no quería dejarlo ileso, pero hizo lo que su padre le pidió a regañadientes, los Cullen entonces supieron que no solo tenían a una niña especial, sino también a un pequeño que si se lo propone podía lanzarte inclusive a un barranco, cuando fue el turno de Edward de ser vacunado, este lloro solo un poco, pero después se le paso, no iba a dejar que nadie viera que podía ser débil


	3. Creciendo Juntos

**Hola se q me e abandonado esta historia por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero es q estaba esperando el momento indicado para actualizar, es decir cuando las inspiracion para este capi llegara a mi, y como que tardo mucho si me lo preguntan¬¬, si hubiera sabiado q me tardaria tanto hubiera escuchado las caciones de Collins Phill desde un principio..**

**Pero bueno la espera valio la pena amigos, aqui tiene un capi q me costo todo un dia de escuchas las caciones de Colin Phill, bueno ya dejemos de perder tanto el tiempo, aqui les dejo el capi de Star Angel q estaban esperadno, Vampiere Moon lo actualizare pronto en cuanto a Guardian de mi Corazon, Bueno ya tengo los capi listos, pero mi Beta esta ocupada asi q hasta q ella se desocupe no podre actualizar, pero le prestare mas atencion a los fics q e dejado a la deriba, como este, asi q espero q lo disfruten.**

**

* * *

Alinita28: 100%100 original (Dile no al plagio)**

**Creciendo juntos… una separación inevitable**

Han pasado tres meses más desde la visita de los pequeños Cullen al pediatra, y como siempre en la mansión Cullen siempre había mucho movimiento, en esta ocasión era porque los pequeños ese día cumplía ocho meses – aunque Edward era dos meses mayor que Bella -, casi nada había cambiado en la vida de los Cullen desde la llegada de los pequeños, solo que Bella ya no le vendaba la espalda puesto que sus alas no podían ser vista por los humanos, un misterio más para los Cullen y los Denali, al igual que el extraño poder de Edward, el cual al parecer solo funcionaba cuando este se molesta, y la persona que por lo general recibía sus ataques, era Emmett quien no paraba de decirle el tonto mote que le había puesto. Edward ni corto ni perezoso usaba su poder para lanzarle cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino.

**Emmett POV**

Hoy era el día, hoy era el gran día, en que le mostraría esa pulga babeante quien era el hermano mayor y quien mandaba aquí, hoy Esme y las chicas se irían al centro comercial, Papa estaría en el hospital y el Clan Denali estaba de caza, así que solo quedábamos Jasper y yo para cuidar a los pequeños, hoy el babotas - Alias Eddie - no iba a lograr lanzarme nada cuando usara mi súper nombre con él. Había sacado todo los muebles y cosas del valor de la sala dejando solo el corral, el televisor y el Nintendo Wii, el mocoso hoy no lograría hacer que nada de valor se destrozara, así yo no tendría que repara las cosas que esa pulga destrozara.

Una vez que todos se hubiera ido, Jasper subió a darse un baño y yo entre a la sala a vigilar a las pulgas, ambos están en su corral que abarcaba un gran parte de la sala, que empezaba desde la puerta de entrada hasta la chimenea, la dulce Bella estaba acostada boca arriba sobre una manta blanca jugando con la muñeca de trapo que Esme le había echo hace unos dos meses atrás, era tan dulce y pequeña que hasta me daba un poco de dolor interrumpirla, busque entonces a mi mini-diablillo, el cual estaba en un rincón tirando un pelota a la pared, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia, era momento de mis travesuras.

Entre al corral y tome a Bella entre mi brazos, ella me miro le hice un gesto para que guardara silencio, ella al parecer entendió, me gire para salir del corral, cuando sentí que no me podía mover, ¿Qué diablos pasaba?, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, era como si me hubiera paralizado, sentí como mis brazos eran abierto en contra de mi voluntad y Bella cayo al suelo lentamente pero sin hacerse daño alguno, sabia quien había echo esto, solo un pequeño diablillo llamado Edward, gire mi cabeza lentamente y lo vi, sonriendo de forma macabra, ese niño era el diablo en persona.

- Oh venga Eddie, solo le iba a dar de comer, es mucho pedir – me cabrada que ese enano supiera siempre lo que planeo es como si me leyera la mente, pero claro el mocoso no se lo creyó ya que apunto hacia donde estaban los biberones, que le había dado mama y mi Rose antes de marcharse – le dio más hambre

El enano solo bufeo, gateo hasta donde yo estaba más rápido que cualquier otro bebe hasta posarse frente a Bella, sentí como volvía a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, pero obviamente Edward no despegaba la mirada de mi, mientras que la dulce Bella no parecía interesada en nosotros ya que se encontraba muy feliz lanzando su muñeca al aire

- Bien, no sacara al Bella contento – Salí del corral y camine al televisor Edward había ganado esta vez pero la próxima la gano yo.

Me puse a jugar Mortal Comba, mientras los enanos jugaban en su cuna, Jasper a los pocos minutos se unió a mi juego, y empezamos una competencia de autos, y claro esta vez el no me ganaría, yo era mucho más listo que él

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Mierda como era posible que Jasper me estuviera ganando íbamos por la ultima vuelta y el señor sensible iba a la delantera, pero no me va a ganar eso ni pensarlo, aumente la velocidad hasta alcanzarlo, íbamos par a par, el ganador se llevaba la de oro y ese iba a ser yo, el señor-yo-siento-todo, no me iba a ganar iba a defender mi titulo de campeón universal, cuando estábamos a pocos centímetros de la meta, escuchamos algo romperse en el piso de arriba. Detuve el juego antes de que alguno de los dos cruzara la meta, nos miramos y luego vimos hacia las escaleras, debíamos de ir a revisar a ver que se había caído, antes que nuestras mujeres y padres llegaran.

- ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso? – le pregunte al señor sensible, quien solo se encogió en hombro

- No lo se pero vamos a ver, antes de que las chicas o nuestros padre regresen – se levanto y yo lo imite – además así puedo regresar para ganarte

- Ja sigue soñando yo te iba a ganar

- Sigue soñando Emmett, Sigue soñando – maldito señor sensible, pero luego le daría su merecido primero lo primero ver que se rompió – Oh mierda – mire a Jasper quien estaba viendo hacia el corral con pánico, ¿Qué le había causado tanto pánico?, mire por encima de sus hombros y vi que la reja de la corral estaba abierta y los bebes no estaban

- ¿En donde demonios se metieron las pulgas? – pregunte yo preocupado, si algo le pasaba a esos dos, Rose y yo no haríamos nada de nada en un buen tiempo, NO, primero muerto antes de estar en abstinencia tanto tiempo

- Hay que encontrarlos o sino… – el señor sensible también estaba preocupado

Nuevamente escuchamos algo romperse en el piso de arriba, no podrían ser los enanos, Edward solo gateaba y ella aun no sabia, y no creo que hubiera podido subir hasta arriba o ¿si?, no seguí divagando más tiempo subimos al segundo piso, el cual estaba echo un asco, muchas de las vasijas que decoraban el piso estaba en el suelo echa añicos.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – se pregunto Jasper igual de sorprendido que yo

- Yo te diré que paso – viendo las pequeñas manos pintadas en la pared – un mocoso llamado Edward Cullen eso paso

- Eso es imposible, Edward no sabe caminar ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?

Yo también me hacia la misma pregunta, pero definitivamente por este lugar paso el pequeño costal de babas, buscamos al pequeño demonio por todas las habitaciones siguiendo las marcas de sus pies y manos que había en el suelo y las paredes, lo raro es que no había ni una sola marca de mi pequeño angelito, pero definitivamente Bella estaba con Edward, llegamos a la escalera que conectaba con el ultimo piso, una de las vasijas de la Dinastía Ming de Esme estaba en el suelo, había marcas de pies subiendo las escalaras, ese pequeño demonio se estaba buscando una muerte segura.

Al llegar al ultimo piso de la casa, nos concentramos en oír los corazones de los bebes, los cuales provenían de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle, nos dirigimos a la habitación a toda velocidad y cuando llegamos vimos al pequeño demonio sentado sobre lo que parecía ser unos de los maletines de Carlisle lanzando papeles por todos lados riéndose como loco.

- Hijo del mal ¿Qué crees que haces? – le dice acercándome a él, lo cargue y me vio molesto – no me veas así, sabes el desastre que haz echo verdad – señalando los papeles que estaba llenos de babas en el suelo.

- Emmett, es un bebe obviamente no te entiende – Jasper se coloco a mi lado

- Claro que me entiende, este niño es el hijo del demonio Jasper – mostrándole al pequeño demonio el cual estaba haciendo burbujas con su saliva

- Huy si mira la cara de demonio que tiene – se burlo – dame acá, Edward es un bebe Emmett obviamente no sabe lo que hace

- Eso crees tu – mire al diablillo el cual sonrió como si me dijera 'Nadie te va a creer'

- Jasper te dijo en serio que ese mocoso sabe lo que hace te lo juro – me agache para ver con que se había estado divirtiendo el mocoso, entonces me puse más pálido de lo habitual, ahora si que éramos hombres muertos

- ¿Por qué siento tanto temor irradiad de ti Emmett? – no le respondí seguía viendo los papeles que tenia en mis manos – a ver que tienes ahí, Historias medico de… – me quito los papeles y el también se puso pálido, podía sentir su temor

- ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que no tome llegar al otro lado del mundo si nos vamos ahora? – le pregunte con nerviosismo, si algo sabíamos era que jamás, nunca en nuestras largas vida, debíamos de meternos con las cosas medicas de Carlisle si queríamos vivir para el próximo siglo

- Sabes que Carlisle no tardaría nada en dar con nuestro paradero – murmuro con pesadez – pero bueno eso ahora no importa – lo mire confundido acaso nuestras vidas no le importaba a él – lo importante ahora es encontrar a Bella, o se te olvida que aun no hemos dado con ella

Oh demonios se me olvido ese detalle, no podía marcharme y no encontrar a Bella, porque sino no solo seria Carlisle el que nos seguiría sino tres demonios con sus instintos maternales al máximo, ya había conocido la furia de Rose y aun mi espalda me lo recordaba, no iba a pasar por ese castigo nuevamente.

- Bella, Bellita ¿Dónde estas angelito? – empecé a buscarla por toda la habitación, sabia que estaba allí pues podía oír el latido de su corazón, a parte que el pequeño demonio no estaba llorando lo que significaba que Bella estaba cerca muy, pero muy cerca

- Edward ¿dinos en donde estaba Bella? – le pregunto Jasper al pequeño demonio, como si ese saco de caca y babas le fuera a responder

Yo seguí buscando al pequeño angelito, porque sabia que si Edward era la ramificación del diablo en persona, Bella era la pura y inocente imagen de un ángel, no se como es posible que nadie note el lado oscuro que tiene Edward, creo que yo soy el único que ve que ese mocoso es la viva imagen del diablo en persona, busque a Bella en toda la habitación pero no había rastro alguno de ella, cosa que empezó a preocuparme, Jasper seguía tratando de hacer hablar a Edward, pero el pequeño demonio solo balbucea cosas sin sentido, les dijo que si Edward le dice algo a Jasper yo soy capas de tragarme un de esas asquerosas comida de Alice hace.

Luego de una media hora de buscar a Bella por toda la habitación se senté en el suelo al lado de Jasper, el cual seguía intentando sacarle algo de información a Edward, pero este no cooperaba – y si lo hacia era seguro que yo me volvería loco –

- Jasper sabes que ese diablillo no sabe ni decía mama ¿verdad? – le dije a mi hermana que continuaba interrogando a Edward como si fuera un testigo muy importante en un asesinato

- Lo se pero no pierdo nada con inténtalo – suspire y me acosté en el suelo, sabia que Bella estaba aun en la habitación, así que no debíamos de preocuparnos, entonces vi que el techo tenia extrañas marcas marrones como si algo hubiera pasado algo por ahí, seguí el camino de las marca el cual iniciaba desde la puerta de entrada y seguía por toda la pared haciendo circulo tras circulo, no recuerdo que eso estaba ahí la ultima vez que entre en la habitación de mis padres – Oye Jazz – llame a mi hermano – esas marcas estaban ahí antes

- ¿Cuáles marcas? – miro las marcas que estaban en el techo y también se sorprendido – Pero que demonios… Emmett mira hacia haya – seguía la dirección en la que estaba señalando, cerca de la ventana se encontraba mi pequeño ángel, pero no en el suelo, sino boca arriba gateando por el techo

- ¿C-Como esta haciendo eso? – pregunte yo levantándome de mi lugar y corriendo hacia donde estaba Bella parándome debajo de ella – Bella baja de ahí ahora mismo – le ordene a la pequeña, la cual al oír mi voz mi miro, pero para mi desgracia al hacerlo su pequeño cuerpecito se separo del techo haciendo caer – mierda – rápidamente tome dos almohadas de la cama de Esme y Carlisle y la puse en mis brazos para que Bella no se lastimara cuando cayera en mis brazos, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer sobre las almohadas sus pequeñas alitas se abrieron haciendo que cambiara de posición, ahora ya no caería de espalda sino de boca en la almohada, pero no cayo en la almohada sino que floto hasta donde estaba Jasper con Edward en brazos, mi hermanos extendió sus brazos cogiendo a Bella quien se acurruco al lado del pequeño demonio

Esta confirmado Bella es el ser humano más raro que existe en el planeta tierra ahora hasta es la bebe araña o algo así, porque eso de caminar por las paredes no es cosa de humanos de eso estoy seguro o me dejo de llamar Emmett Cullen.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Esme POV**

Llegamos a la casa encontrándonos con la hermosa sorpresa que mi pequeño Edward ya caminaba solito y que mi pequeña Bella gateaba, pero también con que mi casa era un desastres, el segundo y el tercer piso estaban llenos de tierra y lodo y ni que se diga de los cuartos, además de que algunos papeles de mi querido Carlisle habían sido destruidos, todo por culpa de mis hijos Emmett y Jasper que al parecer no podían cuidar a un par de angelitos como lo eran Edward y Bella, a parte de que Emmett y Jasper nos querían hacer creer que Bella podía volar, esa era una tontería, los humanos no pueden volar, ni siquiera lo vampiros podemos hacerlo como van a creer que una bebita si puede hacerlo.

Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa yo con Bella en brazos mientras Edward estaba en los brazos de Carlisle, ambos estábamos sentados en el sillón familiar mientras nuestras hijas estaban en los sillones individuales, Alice a la izquierda y Rosalie a la derecha, mientras que Emmett y Jasper se encontraba parado frente a nosotros explicarnos lo que había pasado en la tarde

- Les digo que es cierto Bella puede volar – nos dijo Emmett por centésima vez en aquella noche

- Hijo quiero creerte en serio – Carlisle estaba mucho más calmado que antes, cuando se entero lo que le paso a sus papeles – pero es imposible los humanos no pueden volar, eso es completamente imposible

- Pero ella si puede verdad Jazz – mi hijo busco la ayuda en mi hijo Jasper quien asintió

- Se que es difícil de creer Carlisle, pero es verdad nosotros mismo vimos como Bella flotaba en el techo – por dios hasta mi hijo Jasper estaba jugando a lo mismo que Emmett

- Dejen de juegos ustedes dos – empezó a decir mi hija Rosalie molesta – en verdad nos quieren hacer creer que Bella, un bebita de tan solo ocho meses puede volar, es completamente imposible, por dios los humanos NO pueden volar

- BELLA SI PUEDE – gritaron mis hijos al mismo tiempo

Yo solo suspire definitivamente esta iba a hacer una larga conversación, mire a mi pequeña Alice que estaba viendo a Bella fijamente, como buscando algo, me pareció raro que mi hija no hubiera participado en la discusión entres sus hermanos y nosotros, ella por lo general no le gusta quedar fuera de ninguna conversación, iba a preguntarle a mi pequeña el porque estaba tan callada, pero ella se levanto de su asiento y tomo a Bella en sus brazos, para luego ponerla en el suelo

- Bella pequeña porque no nos muestras lo que hiciste hoy en la casa – vi como mi pequeña miraba a su hermana y luego sonreía

- Alice no me digas que tu también…

- Solo quiero saber si mi visión es correcta mama – me interrumpió Alice

- Déjalos cariño – Carlisle toco mi hombro y sonrió con ternura, como no amar a mi esposo si era tan dulce y tierno

- Esta bien, aunque creo que todo esto es una locura

- Mama nuestra vida es una locura – nos dijo Emmett carcajeándose a más no poder

Rodee mi ojos y vi a mi pequeña la cual parecía trata de mantener el equilibro en sus manos y pies, se veía tan temeroso que quise tomarla en mis brazos, pero Alice al parecer vio mis intención pues negó con la cabeza, trate de relajarme un poco, sabia que nada le iba a pasar a mi pequeña mientras nosotros estuviera cerca, pero igual tenia miedo, el mismo miedo que sentí cuando vi a mi pequeño Edward gatear por primera vez, ese día lo seguí todo el día para evitar que chocara o se golpeara con algo.

- Bueno hora de la prueba – vi como Alice se ponía en cuclillas, sacaba de su pantalón el chupete favorito de Bella – mira Bella ve lo que tengo aquí, tu chupete favorito

Vi como mi pequeña mirada a Alice y a su chupete, mi pequeña empezó a dar pasitos un poco torpes y temerosos, hasta que llego hacia donde estaba Alice, se sentó y estiro sus manos hacia Alice, entonces mi hija se alejo a unos 20 pasos de Bella pero estaba vez estaba de pie, moviendo el chupete de Bella de un lado a otro, nuevamente Bella empezó a gatear hasta donde estaba Alice, pero estaba vez un poco más confiada que antes, pero entre más Bella se acercaba a Alice más mi hija se alejaba, cosa que al parece comenzó a molestar a Bella, hasta que en unas de esa Alice coloco el chupete de Bella en cima del televisor.

Mi pequeña se detuvo y vio a Alice y después su chupete, vi como sus mejillas se inflaba al ver que su chupete estaba muy lejos, entonces lo vi, las alitas de mi pequeña se abrieron y empezaron a moverse hasta elevar a Bella hasta la altura de la televisión, gateo en el aire como si fuera el suelo, tomo su chupete y se lo metió a la boca, para luego volver al suelo, estaba atónita antes lo que acaba de ver, mi pequeña realmente estaba volando

- ¡Ven que si puede! – escuche decir a Emmett y a Jasper, pero no les preste atención me encontraba en estado de shock al igual que Carlisle y Rosalie

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Seis**** años después**

Han pasado ya seis años desde la llegada de mis pequeños a nuestra familia, mucha cosas habían cambiado inclusive nuestra familia lo había echo, la decisión de quedarnos durante unos años más en Alaska, además podíamos usar algo de maquillaje para aparentar tener más años, además de teñirnos un poco el cabello, en realidad eso era lo que estábamos haciendo actualmente, mis hijos mayores no salían de la casa a menos que fuera necesario o que necesitaran ir de caza, pero por lo general se la pasa en la casa, hoy era un día importante, por primera vez mis pequeños irían a la escuela, aunque sabíamos que debieron de a ver iniciado el kindergarten primero, preferimos inscribirlos cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente para entrar a la escuela y para que ellos aprendieran a controlar sus poderes, en especial Edward el cual tenia muchos problemas con controlar su poder cuando se molestaba.

Bella no tenia muchos problemas, aunque en varias ocasiones se le olvida que no debía de volar cuando debería de caminar o cuando estaba a punto de golpearse usaba continuamente sus alas, aunque claro ella ni Edward podían verlas, pero igual tuvimos que explicarles que no todos los humanas reaccionarían como lo hacemos nosotros al ver como usaban sus poderes. Ese día que iniciaban las clases, era como cualquier otra mañana fui a levantar a mis pequeños, entre a su habitación la cual no había cambiado mucho, solo habían uno que otro cambio, por ejemplos sus cunas habían sido cambiadas por dos camas individuales, ambas tenían sus nombre tallados en madera, solo que la de Edward era de color azul al igual que sus sabanas, en cambio la de Bella era de color rosada con sabanas blancas. Había un pequeño piano cerca de la ventana el cual era de Edward y al lado del piano había un guitarra la cual era de mi pequeña Bella.

Ambos a los tres años de vida habían empezado a sentir amor hacia la música, por eso Edward pidió que le compráramos un piano blanco para aprender a tocarlo, en cambio Bella pidió un guitarra pues ella no quería tocar el mismo instrumento que su hermano, ninguno de ellos quiso tener un profesor, pues decían que ellos deseaba aprender a tocar por si solos, así que luego de dos años de gran tortura para nuestros delicados oídos, mis pequeños ahora tocaban sus instrumentos como Ángeles. Camine hacia la cama de Bella pues sabia que Edward no se encontraba en su cama, esa pequeña manía que tenia de dormir juntos aun no se les había quitado a pesar de todos estos años, se senté al borde a de la cama y vi a mis pequeños dormir placidamente, Bella tenia su cabeza reposa en el pecho de Edward y una mano alrededor de la cintura de el, mientras que Edward tenia su mejilla apoyada en cabeza de Bella y ambos brazos en la cintura de Bella, me enternecía aquella escena.

- Parecen dos angelitos – escuche decir a Carlisle, voltea a verlo recostado en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos en sus pechos

- Tienes razón – le di la razón volteando a ver a mis pequeños - son dos angelitos, mis angelitos

- Bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde, mejor levantarlos antes de que se les haga tarde – camino hasta donde yo estaba beso mi frente y luego toco el hombro de Edward – vamos campeón es hora de despertar

- Princesita despierta ya es de mañana – le dije a Bella imitando a Carlisle

Vi como ese par de perezoso empezaba a moverse en la cama, pero sin separarse el uno del otro, no puede evitar que una pequeña risa se escapara de mis labios, eso era típico de todas la mañana los íbamos a levantar pero ninguno de los dos por más que se movieran se separaban el uno de el otro, no hasta que ambos estuvieran completamente despiertos o hasta que los separáramos en ese momento ambos se despertaban

- Cinco minuto más – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban más el uno al otro

- Nada de eso pequeños hoy van a empezar las clases así que arriba – dijo Carlisle antes de tomar a Bella por la cintura y separarla de Edward

- Dady – gruño Edward incorporándose en la cama – ok, ok ya estoy despierto ahora regrésame a Bell's – haciendo un tierno puchero al ver a su hermana en los brazo de su padre

- Nada de eso, si lo hago de seguro se vuelven a dormir y ya es tarde así que levántate – le dijo Carlisle de manera severa pero con una sonrisa en sus brazos

- Esta bien, esta bien ya me paro – salio de la cama y se estiro

- Dady me pones en el suelo por fis – suplico mi Bella a su padre, Carlisle hizo lo que Bella le pidió, mi esposo nunca podía negarle nada a nuestra pequeña princesa

- Bueno ambos bañan a bañarse los separemos en la cocina junto con sus hermanos – le dije a ambos dándole un beso en la frente a ambos

- Si mamita – gritaron los dos antes de salir disparados hacia el baño, aunque claro Edward como de costumbre le ganaba a Bella por mucho, el corría mucho más rápido que un niño de sus edad, en cambio mi pobre Bella, era muy descoordinada, solía tropearse hasta caminando en una superficie plana, aunque cuando volaba era sumamente rápida y hábil

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Estaba en la cocina haciéndole el desayuno a mis pequeños, Emmett y Jasper como de costumbre pegados a la televisión jugando, mientras Alice y Rosalie vestían a Bella y a Edward para ir a la escuela, mientras Carlisle se arreglaba para irse al hospital, un típico día en nuestra casa, serví el desayuno a mis pequeños al igual que un vaso de sangre de ciervo a mis hijos, había creado la regla que mientras mis pequeños aun no supiéramos lo que somos siempre nos sentaríamos con ellos a comer, aunque fuera simplemente por aparentar frente a ellos.

Coloque la mesa y a los pocos minutos Emmett y Jasper se sentaron en sus respectivos puesto, luego Carlisle lo imito al igual que yo, a los pocos minutos bajaron mis hijas con sus hermanitos, Rosalie llevaba a Bella de la mano, la cual usaba una falda a cuadro de color azul, blanco y dorado, con una camisa blanca manga larga con una corbata dorada, un chaleco azul marino con el logotipo de la escuela, una boina de los mismo colores que la falda, y unos zapatos negros con medias blancas, su cabello estaba atado con dos colitas con listones del mismo color que la falda, Alice llevaba a un inquieto Edward el cual trataba de deshacerse el nudo de la corbata, su uniforme era similar al de Bella, que el pantalón tenia tonos más oscuros, además de que él no usaba la boina, lo que dejaba a la vista su rebelde cabello, el cual ni con gel para peinar se quedaba quito

- Oh que tiernos de se ven mis pequeños – les dije a mis bebes con una sonrisa

- Gracias mami – Bella se sonrojo un poco, era un poco tímida ante los cumplidos y con las personas que no conocía

- ¿Dady esto es molesto me lo puedo quitar? – le pregunto Edward a Carlisle tratando de desatar su corbata

- No Edward el reglamente dice claramente que debes de usar la corbata – Carlisle trato de animar a mi pequeño el cual simplemente suspiro

- Genial ahora hasta me han puesto collar, acaso no tiene suficiente con enviarme a esa casa de locas – se quejo sentándose a mi lado, mientras Bella se sentaba al lado de Carlisle al otro extremo de la mesa

- ¿Casa de locos cariño?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero mami – comiendo sus waffles – ese lugar al que ustedes llaman colegio, no entiendo porque Bell's y yo debemos de ir, somos más listo que todo ese monto de mocosos

- Mira quien habla de mocosos, el mocoso mayor – se burlo Emmett

- Tu cállate oso oh ya veras – respondió Edward señalando a Emmett con su tenedor

- Huy si mira como tiemblo – Emmett fingió que estaba temblado, cosa que molesto a Edward, una de las jarras de sangre se elevo

- Edward – le advertir a mi pequeño, el cual vio a Emmett y luego a mi

- Bien - lo vi contar hasta diez y la jarra volvió a su lugar – te salvaste este vez oso, pero la próxima ya veras

- Ja no me hagas reír, no puedes hacerme nada EDDIE

- YA TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE DECIRME ASÍ – grito molesto mi pequeño parándose en su asiento, todos los jarrones que estaban en la sala le elevaron

- Edward Anthony Cullen Patt cálmate ahora mismo – le dije en un tono severo, mi pequeño nuevamente me vio, pero esta vez no vio a Emmett, solo se relajo y volvió a su asiento – Bien ahora Emmett pídele disculpa a tu hermano ahora mismo

- ¿Qué?… ¿pero porque mama? – pregunto mi hijo comportándose como un niño de seis años

- Emmett – siseo Rosalie dándole un manotazo en la cabeza

- Bien, bien ya deja la violencia osita – haciendo un puchero – siento a verte llamado Eddie, EDDIE

- No tienes remedio – escuche decir a Jasper al lado a Bella

Luego de un caluroso desayuno, Emmett tuvo que recoger la mesa y lavar toda la losa como castigo por hacer enojar a Edward, mientras que Carlisle y yo llevamos a nuestros hijos a su primer día en la escuela, Edward no aparecía muy contento de ir a clases, en cambio Bella se veía un poco emocionada, mis pequeños eran como el sol y la luna, tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo dependían mucho el uno del otro.

**Edward POV**

Que lata, que flojera, que molestia, no quería ir a la escuela con un montón de mocoso que de seguro solo iba a molestarme a mi y a Bella, o peor tratar de quitarme el cariño de Bella y eso no se lo iba a permitir a nadie, Bella era mía y solamente mía, nadie ni nada me iba a quitar a mi hermana, esa era la razón por la que no quería ir a la escuela, en la casa por lo menos no tenia que estar compartiéndola con nadie, pues Oso esta con Osita, Jazz con el duende maligno, mami con papi, y mis primos bueno solo tía Carmes y Tío Eleazar estaban junto pues nuestras primas Kate, Tanya y Irina estaban solteras. Así que no había nadie que quisiera quitarme el cariño de mi Bella, pero ahora en la escuela, rodeado de un monto de niños, no estaba seguro de eso, yo siempre había sido el único que entendía y comprendía a Bella y no quería que nadie me quitara su cariño.

Me di de cuenta cuando llegamos a la escuela y fue porque sentí la delicada mano de Bella tocar la mía, la voltee a ver y note que estaba nerviosa, así que apreté con fuerza su mano, para transmitirle confianza, ella volteo a verme y sonrió, esa sonrisa solo era para mi y únicamente mía

- Bueno vamos ya están entrando – dijo nuestra madre desabrochándose su cinturón y bajando del auto, abrió la puerta trasera y nos saco a Bella y a mi de nuestros asientos

- Bueno andando – papá realmente estaba emocionado, tomo la mano de Bella y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba una mujer no mayor de 30 años con bubis muy grandes, anotación decirle a Emmett que mi maestra tiene bubis grandes, aunque no tantos como Rosalie, pero eran grandes

- Bienvenidos al colegio San Paulo ¿ustedes son…? – dijo la maestra mirando a mi padre como si se lo quisiera comer, cosa que molesto mucho a mami, quien se coloco entre mami y la maestra-bubis-grandes

- Somos los Cullen y ellos son nuestros hijos – señalando a Bella y a mi – Edward y Bella

- Hola – dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo

- Hola yo soy su maestra Katrina – nuestra maestra se agacho a nuestra altura dejándome ver sus muy perfectas bubis – pero que monos son – agarros mis mejillas y me las apretó con fuerza, yo simplemente sonreí al ver mejor sus bubis

- Cof, cof – escuche toser a Bella, la maestra-bubis-grandes dejo mis mejillas y vio a Bella

- Tú también eres muy linda pequeña – tocando su cabello, pero yo sabia que Bella no estaba molesta porque la maestra no pensaba que ella fuera linda, sino porque yo no le prestaba atención a ella – bueno es hora de entrar pequeños, despídanse de sus padres – se puso de pie

- Adiós mami, dady – se despido Bella de nuestros padres dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

- Adiós no veremos luego – dije yo imitando a Bella solo que a mi papa le di un abrazo, ni loco lo besaría en público

- Pórtate bien Edward – me susurro mi padre al oído – y cuidado con usar tu poder entendiste

- Ya se viejo, no te preocupes – es que siempre debían de recordarme que no usara mi poder que aburrido

- Ustedes vendrá a buscar a los pequeños a la hora de salida – escuche pregunta a la maestra-bubis-grandes

- No vendrá mi hermano menor – respondió mi madre

¿Hermano? Que raro no recuerdo que mami tuviera un hermano, no pienso irme con un extraño, bueno aunque si era el hermano de mama no era un extraño o ¿si?, mmmm bueno ya vería que hacer cuando llegara la hora de salida ahora, es mejor concentrarse en lo importante, el monto de mocosos que no nos quitaban la mirada de encima ni a Bella ni a mi, es que tenemos monos en la cara o ¿Qué?, la maestra-bubis-grandes nos llenos a nuestro salón de clases, el cual no era muy grande , más o menos del mismo tamaño que la habitación de Bella y mía, con veinte mesas de con cuatro sillas cada uno, habían varias repisas con libros y en una esquina varias cajas con lo que parecía ser juguetes dentro, habían varios niños sentados en las mesas, según sabia las clases habían iniciado hace dos semanas atrás, pero ni Bella ni yo pudimos asistir pues nos había dado fiebre, es que Bella y a mi nos pasaba todo al mismo tiempo, inclusive enfermarnos al mismo tiempo.

La maestra-bubis-grandes nos entrego a Bella y a mi un delantal con nuestro nombres bordado al final del delantal, todos los alumnos estaban haciendo un gran escándalo así que no notaron nuestra presencia hasta que la maestra los mando a callar a todos.

- Bien clases, quiero presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de clases… ellos son Isabella y Edward Cullen – nos presento ante todos los mocosos, los cuales empezaron a hablar entre ellos

- Profesora – dijo una niña de cabello negro y ojos cafés oscuro con lente

- Dime Sabrina – le dijo la maestra-bubis-grandes a la chica

- Ambos llevan el mismo apellido son primos o algo por el estilo – vaya que era preguntona la niña

- En realidad…

- En realidad Bella y yo somos mellizos, es decir, no somos gemelos pero nacimos al mismo tiempo – respondí yo antes de que la maestra-bubis-grandes

- Wooow como Julieta y Julian, o Rina y Ricardo… - note que había muchos gemelos en ese salón creo que había diez niños que no tenían un gemelo o un mellizo

- Bueno creo que mi clases es la que tienes más gemelos y mellizos – se rió la maestra-bubis-grandes.

La maestra nos puso a Bella y a mí al frente de la clase con dos mocosos de quinta que no le quitaban la mirada de encima a Bella, cosa que empezó a molestar si no fuera porque Bella tenía mi mano sujetada hubiera usado mi poder para lanzarlos al otro lado de la habitación, pero no podía hacerlo, sino papi me iba a regañar y de seguro me quitaría mi piano, pero les juro que si esos dos no dejan de ver a mi Bella así no respondía por mis actos.

- Oye linda – empezó a hablar un chico rubio de ojos azules

- Se llama Bella no linda – le dije yo aguantando las ganas de golpearlo a la cara

- Si eso mismo, ¿Bella no te gustaría almorzar conmigo y Daniel? – señalando al mocoso que estaba a su lado

- Yo… yo – Bella se notaba muy nerviosa

- Lo siento pero Bella solo almuerza CONMIGO nada más

- Oh vamos que tiene de malo que tu linda hermanita almuerce con nosotros – me pregunto el rubio este que ni se su nombre

- Que ella solo almorzara conmigo pues tu lo haz dicho es mi hermanita no la tuya

- Edward ya basta por favor – suplico Bella al ver que perdía los estribos

- Jummm – no seguí discutiendo con ese par de mocosos, solté la mano de Bella y coloque mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atraje a mi cuerpo, mi hermanita no se quejo solo se sonrojo.

A la hora del receso, salimos al jardín a jugar, llevaba a Bella de la mano, ninguno de los dos decía nada, así era nuestra manera de comunicarnos, simplemente con la mirada, camine, buscamos una de las mesas que estaba muy apartada y nos sentamos a comer, mama había preparado Sándwiches de mermelada de maní y uva para mi y para Bella de uva y fresa.

- Hola, ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes? – nos dijo una niña de cabello negro rizado y ojos verde claro, a su lado venia un niño parecido a ella solo que su cabello era café oscuro y sus ojos azules claro

- ¿Y ustedes quienes son? – pregunte yo mirando con desconfianza a chico

- Soy Julieta o Julie y el es Julian… somos los Lugo – ahora recordaba que ellos eran uno de los tantos gemelos que habían mencionado que habían

- Claro pueden sentarse – los invito mi hermanita, me sorprendí que no tartamudeara o algo por el estilo

Ambos chicos se sentaron a comer con nosotros, por raro que suene no sentía que ese chico quisiera quitarme a mi Bella, todo lo contrario, algo me decía que ambos seria muy bueno amigos.

- ¿Y quien es el mayor entre ustedes dos? – pregunto Julie rompiendo el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos

- Edward – señalo mi hermana tomando mi mano

- Oh al igual que Julian – Julieta sonrió y su hermano asintió – Tienen el sexto sentido de los gemelos

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Bella estaba tan curiosa

- A ver como te explico, según dicen los gemelos y mellizos tienen un sexto sentido que los une, en el caso mió y de Julian, ahí veces que parece que nos podemos comunicar por nuestros pensamientos ¿verdad hermano? – ni siquiera vio a Julian, el simplemente asintió – ven me dio la razón

- Bueno Edward y yo tenemos algo parecido verdad Bella – mire a mi dulce hermanita quien me sonrió

- Edward y yo desde siempre hemos tenido el sexto sentido de saber cuando el otro se aleja, desde bebe – explico Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios – nuestros padres siempre nos ha dicho que cuando no estábamos cerca llorábamos hasta que no volvíamos a estar juntos

- Vaya si que han estado mucho tiempo junto entonces – no era pregunta sino una afirmacion por parte de Julie

- Siempre juntos

- ¿Y ustedes también hacen todo junto?

- Sip, hasta dormimos en la misma cama – dijo yo al recordar las miles de ocasiones en las que nuestros padres trataban de hacer que nosotros durmiéramos en cama diferentes

- Oh, nuestros padres no nos dejan dormir juntos desde que teníamos 4 años, según ellos debíamos depender mucho el uno del otro – nos explico Julie – por eso mi hermano y yo no dormimos en la misma cama, ni siquiera en el mismo cuarto

- ¿Y no te da miedo no dormir con tu hermano? – pregunto Bella temeroso, a mi eso no me gustaba en lo más mínimo, separarme de Bella no estaba en mis planes ni ahora ni nunca, me negaba a dormir lejos de ella

- Al principio si, pero luego te acostumbras, además cuando seas grande abra cosas que solo podrás hacer tu sola y tu hermano no estará ahí siempre para ayudarte o ¿si? – pregunto esta vez Julian mirándome

- ¿Edward te vas a ir de mi lado? – me pregunto Bella con los ojos rojos, sabia que iba a llorar tarde o temprano

- Claro que no tontita – abrazándola, ella oculto su rostro en mi pecho – jamás me voy a alejar de tu lado, eres la persona más importante para mí o se te olvida eso

- Prométeme que jamás me dejaras – separándose un poco de mí

- Te lo prometo Bell's… jamás óyeme bien, jamás me voy a separar de ti, primero muerto antes que alejarme de ti

Nosotros habíamos inventado nuestra propia forma de sellar nuestra promesas, lo había aprendido de Emmett, que cuando hacia enojar a Rosalie y luego ella lo perdonada se daban un beso, se que suena raro besar a tu hermana, pero a mi la verdad no me desagradaba, todo lo contrario buscaba la manera de besar sus labios, todo con tan de tocar sus labios, labios que solo me pertenecían a mi, había escuchado a mami decir que el primer beso de una persona era especial y Bella y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso por lo que eso significa que debemos estar juntos.

- Asco se dan besos en la boca – escuche a Julian burlarse, me separe de Bella quien estaba más roja que un tomate

- Es nuestra manera de sellas nuestras promesas – les aclare yo antes de que pensaran otra cosa

- Julian deberíamos de hacer lo mismo – Julieta vio a su hermana con una sonrisa muy dulce, pero solo logro que Julian se alejara

- Ni loco, jamás besare a las niñas me dan asco – dicho esto salio huyendo, nosotros no pudimos evitar reírnos ante la actitud de Julian

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Seis años Después**

Bella, Julieta y yo nos encontrábamos hablando en nuestro salón de clases, habían pasado seis años desde que entramos a la escuela y desde que habíamos conocidos a los Lugo, ese día hemos sido inseparables, estábamos en todo inclusive durante nuestras travesuras, bueno las mías y las de Julián, porque Bella y Julieta siempre trataban de nunca romper las reglas, ellas eran las señoritas 'Nosotras no rompemos un plato', pero ellas jamás no echaban de cabeza, si nosotros caíamos ellas también lo hacían, era nuestra regla como gemelos, jamás dejar caer al otro.

- Julie y Julián en ¿Dónde anda ya va a empezar la clase? – pregunto mi Bella a nuestra amiga, Bella había crecido mucho en comparación a la primera vez que conocimos a los hermanos Lugo, aun seguía siendo algo tímida pero no tanto como antes, ahora usaba aparatos, pero eso no le hacia lucir fea sino todo lo contrario era mucho más hermosa que antes, su cabello le llegaba ahora un poco más debajo de la cintura pero siempre traía dos coletas

- No lo se lo más seguro en que ande en una de las suyas… me extraña que Eddie no este metido esta vez – Julie me miro de manera acusadora, yo simplemente me hice el desentendido, Julie también usaba aparatos y ahora llevaba el cabello por debajo de los hombros

- Edward en ¿Dónde anda tu amigo? – me pregunto Bella tratando de sacarme información, pero yo no diría en donde estaba mi amigo

- Edward en ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? – ok era tiempo de huir Julie era igual que Alice cuando se molestaba un demonio

- Esto… creo que me están llamando adiós – Salí disparado de ahí como una bala

Nadie debía de saber en donde estaba Julian, solo esperaba que nuestro plan diera resultado, la clase estaba a punto de empezar y si nuestro plan no salía bien deberíamos presentar el examen de matemática, no era que yo no fuera bueno en las matemáticas, soy un genio, pero Julian no estudio para el examen pues anda en lo suyo, ligando con cuanta chica se le cruzara en el camino, aun recuerdo al chaval de 6 años que nos dejos que jamás besaría a una chica en su vida pues le daban asco, ahora ese mismo chaval no podía estar separado de dos par de piernas largas sin que botara la baba, sabia que mis largas clases de cómo ligar a una chica darían resultado, estoy tan orgulloso de él, que podría llorar, pero obviamente yo no voy a llorar, pues yo soy un hombre.

Mire mi reloj y vi que eran las siete y quince el profesor Stefan no iba a tardar en llegar, donde diablo estaba la gran distracción para no presentar el examen, mire el pasillo y no vi rastro de Julian por ahí, definitivamente el debía de a ver planeado algo grande una bomba definitivamente.

BOMMMMMMM

Se escucho una explosión, el suelo tembló y las alarmas contra incendio se activaron, eso solo podía ser obra de una sola persona era capas de hacer algo así en estos momentos, todos los alumnos empezaron a salir de los salones de clases a toda velocidad, vi a Julie y a Bella salir de nuestro salón, pero ellas no se veían preocupadas como los otros, demonios ellas sabían quienes había sido el culpable, ambas se acercaron a mi como dos fiera a punto de atacar a su presa

- Edward – gruñeron ambas al mismo tiempo

- ¿Si? – pregunte con inocencia

- No me vengas con inocencias falsas Edward esto fue obra de ustedes dos verdad – Sabia que a Bella nunca le podía mentir, era como si leyera mi cabeza

- ¿Que yo?… Bellita querida, como puedes creer eso de mi – colocando mi mejor cara de afligido

- A mi no me vas a engañar con esa cara Edward, que hicieron ustedes dos ahora – me pregunto esta vez Julie acordándome contra la pared

- Yo no hice nada y Julian tampoco – demonios si no lograba salir de esta esas dos eran capas de hacer hablar

- Así – dijo con cinismo Julie, se alejo de mi y respire con más tranquilidad – Bella, encárgate de él

Oh no, eso no, Bella se acerco a mi y nuevamente me acorralo contra la pared coloco ambos brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y se acerco a mi, yo era un poco más alto que ella, así que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para quedar frente a frente conmigo

- Edward – su voz era demasiado melosa, ahora si estaba en grandes problemas – que fue lo que hicieron esta vez – sus labios se acercaron a los míos, hacia mucho que no la besa más de dos años y estaba murieron por volver a hacerlo, solo debía de acercarme un poco y ya estaba, acerque mi rostro lentamente al de ella, vi que ella cerraba los ojos, ella también deseaba tanto como yo aquel beso.

- CULLEN, LUGO A MI OFICINA AHORA MISMO – escuche gritar al director por los altos parlantes

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede ser cinco minutos después? De mala gana me separe de Bella y vi a Julie mirándonos con reproche, sabia que a ella la unión que teníamos Bella y yo no le agradaba mucho, en realidad fue su culpa que Bella y yo dejáramos de besarnos, aun recuerdo el maldito día en que se le ocurrió decirle a Bella que lo que estábamos haciendo no era lo corrector

**Flash Back**

_Todo había empezado cuando entramos al cuarto grado, Bella y yo como de costumbre llegamos agarrados de las manos al colegio, aun me incomodaba la estúpida corbata que me hacían usar__, pero ahora ya no me quejaba tanto como antes, ya me había acostumbrado, todos ya estaban acostumbrados al vernos llegar de esa manera, nos fuimos a sentar en nuestra mesa al lado de Julie y Julian, los cuales como de costumbre estaban discutiendo. Yo no entendía a ese par, ambos eran gemelos y vivían peleando, no se suponía que los gemelos siempre se querían y cuidaban, pero claramente Julie y Julian eran caso a parte, esos dos no podían estar ni cinco minutos sin pelear, Bella y yo jamás habíamos peleado en nuestras vidas, si ella se molesta cuando no le presto atención, inclusive que había ocasiones en la que me miraba feo, pero jamás peleábamos y siempre nos volvíamos a reconciliar a los dos minutos o menos, la verdad es que no me gusta estar separado de Bella, pues luego sentía como si algo se desgarra dentro de mi pecho, creo que es ese sentido gemelastico __**(N/A: obvio que esa no es una palabra solo la invente**__) que tienen los mellizos y los gemelos._

_Bella y yo nos sentamos en nuestros asiento, pero la maestra-bubis-grandes – que casualmente había sido nuestra maestra desde el primer grado – aun no había llegado, así que hice lo que hacia cuando estaba aburrido, extendí mis brazos hacia Bella, la cual comprendió lo que quería, se levanto de su lugar y se sentó en mi regazo, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, empecé a acariciar su cabello con delicadeza, jamás me cansaba de tenerla así a mi lado._

_- Aquí vamos de nuevo – escuche decir a Julie, al fin había dejado de pelear esos dos, ambos se sentaron en nuestra mesa – Saben ustedes dos se toman muy enserio lo de ser mellizos lo sabían_

_- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Julie? – pregunto mi Bella sin separarse de mi_

_- Eso que hacen, abrazarse, llegar de manos agarradas, inclusive besarse en los labios, no es por nada chicos, pero no parecen hermanos sino otra cosa – nos dijo con desden_

_- ¿Otra cosa? – Bella se separo de mi y yo fruncí el ceño_

_- Vez a eso me refiero – Julie me señalo – te haz separado de Edward solo un poco y mira me miro feo, además de que el tampoco te deje estar con otros chicos, ni siquiera hablarles_

_- Eso es mentira Julian le habla – me defendí_

_- Si pero solo porque sabes que a Julian no le gusta Bella, pero dime Bella a parte de Julian ¿Qué otro chico te habla? – vi a Bella pensativa_

_- A… nadie – susurro muy bajo pero la oímos_

_- Lo vez, Edward en vez de ser tu hermano pare más bien tu novio o algo así_

_- Es porque la quiero proteger por eso – ja que mentira más grande, yo solo lo hacia para que nadie me la quitara_

_- Edward todos sabemos que la sobreproteges, debes dejarla crecer un poco, ella depende mucho de ti _

"_Y eso que tiene de malo" pensé molesto, que tenia de malo que Bella dependa de mi, así a sido desde siempre y quiero que siga así_

_- Vamos hermana déjalos, ellos son así, no podemos cambiarlos – gracias al cielo Julian si me entiende _

_- Lo único que digo es que dejen de ponerse tan acaramelados, en especial de besarse, luego empezaran a hablar mal de ustedes dos – dicho esto se fue a su a siento_

_Eso jamás pasaría yo no dejaría de probar los labios de mi Bella, solo porque a mi amiga se le ocurre decir que no lo hagamos, vi entonces que Bella no me miraba a mi sino hacia donde estaba Julie, luego vio todo el salón de clases y por ultimo su mirada se poso en mi_

_- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – toque su rostro al ver la tristeza en sus ojos_

_- Creo que ella tiene razón – me tense, acaso ella… no, no ella no puede pensar en – creo que es bueno que dejáramos de besarnos_

_- ¿Qué? – casi grite ante su petición_

_- Es lo mejor Edward, no quiero que piense que tú y yo tenemos algo que un simple cariño entre hermanos – sabia que a ella le dolía hacer eso tanto como a mi_

_- Pero… pero…_

_No puede decirle que era una locura pues la maestra-bubis-grande entro en ese momento y empezó las clases, desde ese día Bella y yo habíamos dejado de besarnos, y poco a poco dejamos inclusive en la misma cama, aunque de vez en cuando en una noche tormentosa nos acostábamos juntos, pero ya no tan frecuente como antes._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y aquí nos encontrábamos en la oficina del director los cuatro gemelos/mellizos que más frecuentábamos este lugar, creo que desde que entramos a la escuela esta es la millonésimas vez que estamos aquí, cuente más o menos dos o tres veces al día desde el primer grado y ahora estábamos en el sexto grado, más o menos un millón o menos, esta era como nuestra segunda casa.

El profesor Emilio un viejo de 70 años lleno de pelo por todos lados, inclusive tenia una larga barba blanca que le llegaba al pecho y estaba amarrada con un listo azul oscuro, nos estaba dando el sermón del año, pero como ya no los sabíamos de memoria, al final dirá _"Quiero ver mañana a sus padres"_ y nosotros preguntaremos "_Si profesor, a la misma hora de siempre verdad"._

- Quiero ver mañana a sus padres – no se los dije yo

- Si profesor, a la misma hora de siempre ¿verdad? – preguntamos todos a la vez

Ven ya hasta me sabia el sermón de memoria, yo no se porque nos hacen venir si ya sabemos lo que nos dirá el viejo, creo que es principalmente porque no quiere que nadie sepa que nosotros somos sus alumnos favoritos, porque era un echo que nosotros éramos los alumno favoritos del director, era no solo los mejores estudiantes – a excepción de nuestras travesuras y de que Julian era pésimo en la matemáticas y Bella en los deportes -, pero en todo lo demás nosotros éramos los estudiantes a seguir, inclusive éramos los más populares, todos querían pertenecer a nuestro club exclusivo de cuatro chicos. Pero nada podía entrar porque claramente era solo para cuatro personas, luego de salir de la oficina del director, cada quien se dirigió hacia sus casas, ya que la explosión había sido causada por gases tóxicos en el laboratorio de ciencia, así que todos los alumnos se había ido a sus casa menos nosotros.

Corin la madre de Julie y Julian que era la secretaria del director del colegio, nos llevo a Bella y a mi a nuestras casas, cuando pasaba algo como esto, ella era la encargada de llevarnos a casa y contarle a nuestra madre TODO lo que había pasado y cuando digo todo es todo, ella era una de las pocas personas que parecía no intimidarse ante la presencia de nuestros familia y es que nuestra familia a veces puede ser intimidante sin que ellos lo quieran, aunque para Bella y para mi no lo son mucho, ya estábamos acostumbrados a ellos, llegamos a la casa y Corin estaciono su auto en el jardín y nosotros cuatro bajos de auto seguido de ella, ni siquiera tocamos a la puerta pues Bella y yo teníamos la llave de la casa, entramos a nuestra casa.

- Mami ya llegamos – grite yo lo suficientemente alto para que mi madre y todos mis hermanos supiéramos que ya había llegado

- ¿Y eso porque? – mi madre salia de la cocina cubierta de harina y chocolate, vio a Corin y solo suspiro – ustedes pueden ir a donde quiera, los demás están en el centro comercial, Corin ¿quieres chocolate caliente, café o té?

- Un café esta bien, te estaré esperando en la sala – Corin se encamino a la sala, mientras nosotros subíamos a la habitación de Bella y mía

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Los regaños no se hicieron esperar luego que se fueron los Lugo, mama estaba vez si estaba molesta, aunque sabíamos que pronto se le pasaría, el caso fue que nos envió a nuestra habitación a hacer nuestras tarea y que teníamos prohibido salir de ahí hasta que ella decidiera o hasta que papa llegara, así que nuestro castigo termino a las ocho de la noche cuando nuestro padre llego y nos dio otro sermón, yo los recibía sin decir ni misa ignorándolo lo más que podía mientras Bella, bueno ella siempre era Bella así que no me preocupe mucho al ver que tenia la mirada agachada y las mejillas sonrojadas, ella siempre era así. Luego de otra larga charla, todos quedamos en silencio, pero uno sumamente cómodo.

- ¿Y bien que van a querer como regalo de cumpleaños? – pregunto el pequeño duendecillo del mal sumamente eufórica

Mañana era 13 de septiembre Bella y yo cumpliríamos los 12 años mañana y como era costumbre Alice, siempre nos preguntaba que era lo que íbamos a querer de cumpleaños y no se como lo hace, pero siempre tenemos lo que pedíamos por muy difícil que sea de encontrar, es como si ella supiera con anterioridad nuestra petición y para no romper la tradición Alice hacia la pregunta del millón, que queríamos como regalo de cumpleaños, Bella odiaba los regalos o las sorpresas, así que siempre pedía libros, cualquier cosa que no fuera muy cara, yo en cambio pedía cosas caras pero que realmente necesite, y el regalo que había decido este año, me lo iban a cumplir de que lo iban a cumplir

- ¡Queremos saber la verdad! – exclame con seriedad, vi que todos se tensaban, inclusive Alice había dejado de sonreír

- ¿A-A que verdad te refieres hijo? – pregunto mi madre nerviosa, sabia que ellos sabían a que verdad me refería

- Ustedes saben de lo que hablo y queremos saberlo, eso es lo que queremos, como regalo de cumpleaños – me levante del sillón, tome a Bella por la mano, luego de que ella se levantara nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto.

Cerré la puerta y agarraste a Bella conmigo hasta mi cama, me acosté en ella y Bella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, la abrace por la cintura para atraerla más hacia mi cuerpo, sabia que a Bella no le gusto mucho que pidiera justamente eso como regalo de cumpleaños, pues había decidido que pediríamos ese regalos cuando fuéramos más grandes, pero yo ya no quería seguir viviendo una mentira, sabia que había algo raro en mi familia, ellos no habían cambiado desde que empecé a recordar, siempre eran los mismo, por más maquillaje y tintes que se echaran o usaran, ellos ocultaban algo y deseaba saber que era lo que nos ocultaban algo grande.

- Se que estas molesta – le dije mirando hacia el techo – pero entiéndeme si, no quería continuar viviendo una mentira

- Lo se… pero ¿Por qué no consultaste eso conmigo antes? – me pregunto levantándose un poco para verme a los ojos

- Porque sabia que te iba a negar – abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerro – vez tengo razón

- Si la tienes… pero no creas que siempre será así – me saco la lengua y volvió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho

- Siempre la tengo, siempre tengo la razón en todo lo que digo Bella

- Engreído

- Torpe

- Ególatra

- Tonta

- Patán

- Ratón de biblioteca

- Oye – se quejo nuevamente levantando la cabeza

- Te amo – dicho esto la bese, al principio se sorprendió un poco pero como a poco empezó a corresponder mi beso, era un beso lleno de ternura y cariño, como todos los que nos dábamos desde que éramos pequeños.

- Yo también te amo Edward

Empecé a tararear la nana que había compuesto para ella hace años atrás, sabía que siempre que empezaba a tararear aquella melodía ella caía rendida, como lo había echo en estos momentos, yo me quede un rato más contemplándola, no se porque tuve el extraño presentimiento de que la iba a perder, así que la abrace con mucho más fuerza que antes, no iba a perderla, no podía hacerlo, yo no podía vivir sin Bella, la ama demasiado como para perderla, pero no se porque sentía que la iba a perder e iba a ser por mi culpa

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Escuche la alamar sonar, abrir los ojos perezosamente aun estaba oscuro, vi el reloj digital que estaba en la mesa de noche, eran las doce en punto de la media noche, hoy ya era 13 de septiembre, la tradición en mi familia era esa, que a esa hora es que empezábamos a recibir las felicitaciones de nuestra familia, pero obviamente la primera felicitación debía de ser la mía y la de Bella, sonreí ante la esta tonta tradición, pero yo siempre era el primer en felicitar a Bella y eso no cambiaria, toque la cabeza de Bella y aparte los mechones que cabezo que cubrir su rostro, beso su frente y luego pellizque su mejilla.

- Edward deja de molestar – empezó a removerse en mis brazos

- Vamos Bella, despierta ya es 13 de septiembre – como si esa fueran palabras mágicas para ella, se sentó de golpe en la cama

- Oh, es cierto… feliz cumpleaños hermano – se lanzo en mi brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Feliz cumpleaños mi Bella – le dije yo besando su frente

Toc, Toc

- Pasen – dijimos los dos al unísono

La puerta se abrió dando paso a mis padres seguidos de mis hermanos todos ellos traían un paquete en entre sus manos, hora de la mejor parte los regalos

- Felicidades pequeños – como siempre mi madre dos abrazaba a ambos al mismo tiempo y nos daba un beso en la frente – mis pequeños ya crecieron, si ayer eran unos bebes a los cuales debíamos cambiarles los pañales – la escuchamos sollozar sin lagrimas

- Mama – nos quejamos

- Ya, ya basta de sentimentalismo es hora de los regalos – dijo Emmett colocando un gran paquete frente a nosotros – y bien ábranlo

- No – todos me miraron inclusive Bella – saben cual es mi primer regalo y ese es el primero que quiero antes que todos esos – señalando los regalos que cada uno de ellos tenia en sus manos

Vi como mis padres intercambiaba mirada con nuestros hermanos, todos asintieron, esperaba que eso significara que nos iba a decir toda la verdad, mis padre se sentaron al lado de Bella y mió mientras mis hermanos se sentaban en el cama de Bella.

- Antes que nada quiero decirles a ambos que los amamos, los amamos desde el primer día en que los vimos y eso no va a cambiar – empezó a decir mi padre abrazando a mi madre quien se veía que estaba a punto de llorar en cualquier momento – verán… chicos como abran notado nosotros no somos como ustedes, somos fríos y muy ágiles como ya lo abran notado antes, y no hemos cambiado mucho en estas ultimo 12 años desde que ustedes están aquí y eso se debe a que nosotros no somos humanos – Bella se acerco un poco más a mi buscando refugio

- ¿Si no son humanos entonces que son? – pregunto Bella en un voz tan débil que a mi me costo escuchar lo que había preguntado, pero al parecer nuestra familia si escucho pues respiraron profundamente

- Vampiros – dijeron todo al mismo tiempo, yo me quede hecho piedra en ese momento, vi como Bella se alejaba de mi y se acercaba a mi madre y la abrazaba

- Yo ya lo sabia – la escuche decir, Salí del shock en el que había caído y la mire

- ¿Lo sabias? – pregunte yo abrumado

- Si – afirmo con la cabeza

- ¿Desde cuando?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Bella? – pregunte alterado, ella lo sabia y me lo había ocultado jamás en nuestras vidas nos había ocultado nada en nuestra vida

- No sabia como te lo tomarías, a mi me costo mucho asimilarlo – era una patética excusa si me lo pregunta

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabias? – pregunte yo rechinando mis diente

- Hace menos de dos meses – bajo la mirada – escuche a Tanya hablar con Kate preguntándole, que cuando iba a ser el día en que ellos nos dijeran que son vampiros

- Y porque demonios no me los dijiste – le grite furioso, como es posible que Bella no me lo hubiera dicho antes

- Porque no era mi deber hacerlo Edward – Bella estaba nerviosa pero no me importo, no soportaba que mi hermana me gustara la verdad

- Todo este tiempo lo único que hiciste fue burlarte de mi no es así – la acuse vi como ella se escondía en los brazos de mi madre – lo sabia, maldición Bella, confiaba en ti ¿Cómo es posible que me haya mentido de esta manera?

- Edward déjame explicarte por favor – la escuche decir muy pero muy bajo

- No tienes nada que explicarme Bella – me levante de la cama furioso, camine hasta la puerta – quiero estar solo – dije antes de cerrar la puerta detrás

- EDWARD – escuche gritar mi nombre a mi hermana, pero lo ignore

Esta furioso, molesto con ella y con toda mi familia, todos me habían mentido, inclusive la persona en la que más confiaba, no sabia que hacer, solo quería gritar, decirle que no era justo, pero entonces las preguntas empezaron a invadirme, ¿Quiénes eran mis padres? ¿Por qué nos habían dejado con los Cullen? ¿Acaso mi familia había sido asesinada por ellos?, esta la descarte sabia que la familia Cullen no eran asesino, aunque fueran vampiros, sabia que ellos nos eran capas de lastimar a nadie, pero aun a si me dolía el que no confiaran en mi.

Salí de la casa y camine hacia los columpios que había en el aérea de juego que mi familia había construido para Bella y para mi hace años atrás, a pesar de que estaba nevando, ya me había acostumbrado al frió, en realidad mi familia era igual de fría que la nieve, así que no me afectaba mucho la temperatura, sentía una opresión en el pecho, Bella estaba llorando en ese momento, ella y yo tenia esa clase de conexión casi única y dolorosa, si uno sufría el otro lo sentía, odiaba a ser que Bella estuviera triste pero estaba realmente dolido de que me haya ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo.

- Se que querrías estar solo hijo – me dijo mi padre sentándose en el columpio del al lado, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en que instante se había acercado a mi – pero creo que te debemos una explicación, Esme en estos momento le esta diciendo todo a Bella – miro el cielo con tristeza, hoy no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, podían verse las estrellas y luna

- ¿Qué les paso a mis padres? – pregunte sin darme rodeos

- Hace doce años atrás, nosotros habíamos ido de caza, entonces encontrábamos a un Neófito, es decir, un vampiro recién trasformados que había atacado a una pareja con dos bebes de unos pocos días de nacidos en brazos – me explico – pero no llegamos para impedir que ese neófito acaba con tus padres, pero pudimos salvarlos a Bella y a ti

- ¿Mataron a ese asesino verdad? – pregunte furioso, esperaba que la respuesta fuera si, porque sino yo mismo iría tras ese vampiro y lo mataría con mis propias manos

- Dos meses después de que ustedes vinieran a vivir con nosotros, Eleazar y Emmett se hicieron cargo de ese vampiro, pues estaba causando muchos destrozos en el pueblo – simplemente asentí

- ¿Por que vivimos con ustedes?, ¿no era más fácil llevarnos a Bella y a mi a un orfanato o algo con nuestra familia?

- Si era lo mejor, pero no pudimos – suspiro con pesadez – veras hijo, Esme hace años atrás perdió a un hijo de unos pocos días de nacidos, creo que debería de a ver tenido el mismo tiempo de nacido que tenían tu y Bella, y cuando los vio a ambos se enamoro de ambos, sabia que el deseo más grande de Esme, era recuperar a su hijo muerto y no quise ser yo el causante de que su deseo no se hiciera realidad, con Rosalie fue igual, su sueño siempre fue ser madre, pero cuando fue transformada no pudo cumplir su más anhelado sueño, cuando los encontró a ti y a Bella, vio en ustedes la oportunidad de ser madre y aunque no lo creas con Alice es lo mismo, aunque ella trate de negarlo, se que su sueño también era poder tener a alguien que dependiera de ella, como lo han hecho tu y Bella en los últimos años, se que fuimos descorderados al quedarnos con ustedes todos estos años, pero tanto tu como tu hermana, nos trajeron la mayor felicidad que nosotros alguna vez hayamos conocido.

No sabia que decir en ese momento, solo sabia que yo amaba a mi familia aunque fuera vampiros, pero aun así tenia la duda de que si me quería quedar con ellos en esos momentos, yo deseaba conocer el mundo, y sabia que con ellos no lo iba a poder hacer, pero al mismo tiempo no quería separarme de ellos, no consideraba otra vida que no fuera con ellos.

Mi padre me explico cada uno de la vida que ellos habían llevado y el porque había sido transformados en lo que eran ahora, aunque de Alice no sabían mucho de su vida, pues ella no recordaba nada de su vida humana, también me explico su dieta y el porque de ella, entre más me hablaba de su mundo más me sentía fuera de su lugar, yo no pertenecía a esa mundo, y cuando menciono la idea de trasformados a Bella y a mi, lo supe, no quería ser un vampiro, no quería llevar la misma vida de soledad y tristeza que llevaban ellos, pero también no querría… sacudí mi cabeza esa idea era de la cual estaba tratando de huir, ver a mi Bella al lado de otro vampiro, otro hombre que no fuera yo, aunque sabia que eso pasaría tarde o temprano.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Estaba terminando de empacar mis cosas en mi maleta, tras una semana de enterarnos de la verdad, había decidido irme de la casa, vivir mi propia vida, alejado de mi familia de vampiros, conocer el mundo humano por mis propios métodos, me iría a vivir a Forks, un pequeño pueblo en Washington, mi familia tenia una casa en ese lugar, se que debía de a ver elegido un lugar soleado, pero a mi no me agradaba mucho el sol y el calor, lo mió era la nieve, la lluvia, la humedad, en fin los lugares húmedo, el sol, el calor y la playa no iban mucho conmigo. Así que Forks me parecía una muy buena opción. El darle la noticia a mi familia fue… un poco calurosa, mi madre estuvo llorando sin lagrimas durantes días, pues decía que yo me iría para siempre, Emmett y Jasper no me hablaron en varios días, extrañaba las bromas de Emmett y que me dijera Eddie, papa había aceptado mi decisión mejor que todos, Rosalie y Alice, ellas eran un caso aparte, pero la más afectada fue Bella aunque ella no había dicho nada cuando se lo conté, sabia que estaba lastimada lo podía sentir cada vez que su mirada me evitaba, cuando sentía aquella opresión en el pecho. Mi hermana estaba dolida, más que dolida estaba sufriendo, pero no podía evitarlo, porque si me quedaba aquí el que terminaría sufriendo seria yo.

Termine de empacar y cerré mi maleta, eran cinco maletas en total que iba a llevar a Forks, tres con ropa y las otras cosas con mis libros, cosas personales entre otras, mire mi habitación por ultima vez, sabia que no volvería aquí, no por los momentos, me acerque a la mesa de noche que había entre la cama mía y de Bella, en ella había una fotografía en la que salíamos Bella y yo tirados en la nieve ella encima de mi con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa en su rostro, yo tenia mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, mi rostro cerca del de ella dispuesto a darle un beso, esa foto nos las tomo Emmett y nosotros no nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia, pues estábamos metidos en nuestros propios mundo en donde solo existíamos ella y yo, tome la foto y la metí en el bolso que llevaría en la mano.

- Ya te vas – Bella me pregunto con una voz débil y rota

- Si – voltee a verla y la vi parada en la puerta con la mirada perdida – Bella, aun tienes tiempo de decir venirte conmigo, empezaríamos junto en Forks y…

- No Edward – me interrumpió, mirándome por primera vez en esos días, en su mirada solo podía ver una cosa soledad – si tu te quieres ir haya tu, yo me quedare con MI familia, porque eso son los Cullen para mí, mi única familia

- Yo también soy tu familia Bella – le dije dolido

- No Edward tu ya no eres mi familia – me dio la espalda – lo haz dejado de ser en esto momentos, mi hermano acaba de morir en este preciso momento… adiós Edward

Me quede parado en ese lugar con el corazón destrozado, ella me había dejado de considerar su hermano, ella me odiaba, baje la mirada ocultado las lagrimas que amaneraban por salir en ese momento, quería ir con Bella, pedirle disculpas, pero yo era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle perdón.

- Ella no quiso decir eso – levante la mirada y vi a Jasper y a Emmett parado en el lugar en donde hace unos instantes estaba Bella

- Bella solo esta dolida, veras que pronto se le pasara Eddie – Emmett trato de animarme y lo logro aunque solo fue unos instantes

- No, no lo hará – negué con la cabeza – la conozco demasiado bien, para saber que Bella no me perdonara, no por ahora

- Animo hermano ya veras como se solucionara todo esto – Emmett tomo mis maletas entre sus brazos – vamos ya se esta haciendo muy tarde – lo vi salir del cuarto, camine hacia la puerta

- Vamos hermano – Jasper coloco su mano en mi hombro, sentí una extraña confianza que no había sentido antes – te aseguro que Bella aun te quiere, aunque haya dicho lo contrario, yo aun siento el gran cariño que ella siente por ti

- Peor yo no la quiere Jasper la amo – sabia que Jasper pensaría que la amaba como se ama a una hermana, pero yo por Bella siento otro clase de amor, un amor que se me tiene prohibido

- Lo se hermano, ya te dije que siento lo que ambos sienten

Salimos de lo que alguna vez fue mi cuarto, baje las escaleras, viendo todos la fotografías que había en las paredes, la mayoría en donde salimos todos inclusive los Denali, unas cuantas donde solo estábamos Bella y yo solos, cuando llegamos a la sala se encontraba mi familia los Cullen y los Denali, pero no se encontraba ella, no puede evitar sentirme solo en ese momento, sentía que si daba un paso más caería en una eterna soledad.

- Es hora de irnos – escuche decir a mi tío Eleazar

No dije nada solo me encamine hacia la puerta principal, pero antes vi hacia las escaleras, esperando que Bella bajara, pero no lo hizo, cuando salí de la casa, la tristeza me invadió, pero trate de ocultarla, subimos al auto de mi padre y le di una ultima mirada a mi casa, vi una sombra en la que sido habitación hasta el día de hoy, sabia que era Bella, pero luego esa sombra desapareció, este era el adiós definitivo

**Bella POV**

Lo vi marcharse en el auto de mi padre desde nuestra habitación, pero cuando sentí su mirada puesta en mi me escondí, esta era nuestra separación, jamás nos volveríamos a ver, nuevamente las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, esta vez no les impedí que saliera a la luz, caí de rodillas al suelo, abrace mis piernas y deje que todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento me invadiera.

- Edward, Edward, EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD – grite con desesperación, lo necesitaba demasiado, pero sabia que ya no lo volvería a ver y eso me dolía demasiado.

Pero me había prometido a mi misma, que esta seria la ultima vez que lloraría por Edward el había roto la unión que nosotros teníamos desde siempre, si el quería tener una vida diferente a la mía, pues que así sea, ya no más la Bella Cullen que dependía de su hermano para todo, ahora yo soy la que iba a depender de mi misma, ya no volvería a depender de otra persona, yo seria un vampiro, un vampiro que jamás dejaría a su familia como lo ha hecho aquel al que algún día considere mi modelo a seguir, esta era la ultima vez que lloraba por Edward Cullen.

Pero por ahora, por ahora lloraría hasta estar seca, hasta que no quedara ni una sola lagrima por Edward, hasta que este sentimiento, desapareciera, hasta que ya el recuerdo de Edward no significara nada para mi, solo una sombra de una persona que no significara nada en mi vida, ni mi hermano, ni mi amigo, ni nada, que Edward solo fuera alguien de mi pasado, alguien por el cual mi corazón no latiera nuevamente, un simple fantasma en mi vida tanto humana como inmortal, vida que llevaría cuando cumpliera los 18 años y esta vida humana llegara a su fin.


	4. Vidas separadas Prereencuentro

**Star Ángel**

**Disclaermi:**** Los personajes de Twilight como Edward y Bella no me pertenecen yo solo uso los personajes para crear mi propia historia.**

**Vidas Separadas… ****Pre-reencuentros**

**Edward POV**

Han pasado cinco años desde que me marche de Alaska para rehacer mi vida, alejada de mi familia de vampiros, ¿me arrepiento de a verme ido de la casa de mis padres y vivir solo?, si, si lo hago, porque jamás pensé que extrañaría tanto a mi familia tan solo a los poco minutos que el avión había despegado, así es me había arrepentido de a ver tomado la decisión de marcharme, pero tampoco podía regresar y decir que me había arrepentido era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, además no me atrevía a verla a _ella_ a los ojos, sabia que _ella_ jamás me perdonaría el a verla dejado sola. La conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que ella jamás me iba a perdonar, por eso no había regresado a verlos, ni durante las vacaciones, había echo mi vida en Forks, era el chico más popular y solicitado de toda la escuela, era el capitán del equipo de Fútbol y el de Baloncesto, también era el presidente del consejo de estudiantes.

Tenia amigos por conveniencia que solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero y por mi popularidad y amigos de verdad, amigos que me apoyaban al ciento por ciento en todos, mis verdaderos amigos no iban a la misma secundaria a la que yo asistía, ellos vivían en la reserva la Push y eran como mi tercera familia, mi mejor amigo/rival era Jacob Black, ambos teníamos la misma edad, el era el capitán del equipo de Fútbol de la reserva, siempre que había algún partido entre nuestras escuelas, actuábamos como si fuéramos enemigo mortales, pero cuando necesitaba de su ayuda siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme, aunque teníamos carácter opuesto y competíamos por todos, éramos grandes amigos, el siguiente era Seth Clearwater era un año menor que nosotros pero era muy maduro para su edad, era un chico carismático y jamás se daba por vencido en nada, con el me llevaba bien, porque el también tenia a una hermana gemela a la cual quería y protegía demasiado, luego estaba Sam Uley era el mayor de todos por dos años era un tanto reservado y serio, a veces me daba la impresión de que había salido de un reformatorio o algo por el estilo ya que no tenia sentido alguno de la diversión, era el novio/prometido de Emily Young una chica muy diferente a él en muchos apesto, pero hacia una hermosa pareja, el siguiente era Quil Ateara a el lo podía describir con una sola palabra LOCO, era el tipico chico que se metía en problemas solos por diversión, estaba interesado en Claire una niña de tres años, luego estaba Embry Call era un poco tímido y callado, Seth me había contando que podía ser el hermano de Sam, Jacob o Quil, aunque la verdad es que dudo mucho que el siempre y reservado Embry sea pariente de Quil o Jacob. Luego estaba Paúl el pues tiene un muy mal genio y se molesta por todo, aunque no es mala persona solo tiene un muy mal genio eso es todo, es el novio de Rachel la hermana de Jacob, cosa que no le agrada mucho a este que digamos y por últimos Jared, él… pues no sabría bien como describirlo, creo que la palabra despistado es la que mejor lo describe, Jared es novio de Kim una chica la cual era invisible para él, hasta hace dos meses atrás cuando la vio en clases… oh, oh se me olvida alguien muy importante Leah Clearwater la hermana gemela de Seth, a ella si que se le puede describir como una amargada, cínica, menopausia y algo loca, hey pero tiene su lado bueno, es muy maternal con Seth, aunque solo con él claro esta, ella estaba enamorada de Sam, hasta que Sam se imprimó a Emily.

A que me refiero con eso de imprimar, pues sencillo, mis amigos aunque ustedes no lo crean son hombres lobos, aunque Leah es la única mujer loba de la historia Quileute y yo como de costumbre estoy metido en su secreto, es como si mi destino siempre estuviera unido a seres mitológicos, aunque saben algo, ya me e acostumbrado a ellos, es más gracias a ellos tome la decisión más importante de mi existencia, voy a abandonar mi vida humana y transformarme en un vampiro, no me agrada ser tan débil, ser el único humano entre tantos seres mitológicos, primero mi familia siendo vampiros y ahora mis mejores amigos siendo lobos, yo también quiero ser un ser fuerte e inmortal como ellos, pero también quiero permanecer siempre al lado de mi hermana, aunque eso signifique verla al lado de otro hombre.

Luego de salir del colegio, subí a mi Volvo SRL plateado el cual me habían regalado mis padres haces cinco meses atrás por el día de mi cumpleaños, luego del salir de estacionamiento me dirigí hacia la Push, ya era un habito que tenia, que después de salir de clases me iba para haya a pasar el resto de la tarde con ellos, era divertido ya que jamás me aburría con ellos, era como estar con Emmett y Jasper, aunque obviamente habían ocasiones en la que a ellos se les olvidaba que yo no era parte de la manada o mejor dicho que yo no era un lobo, porque de que ya soy parte de la manada lo soy, ellos me consideraban un lobo honorario. Llegue a la casa de Emily y vi los autos y motos de los chicos, esos vagos como de costumbre ya estaban en la casa de Emily, estacione mi auto al lado de las motos, baje del auto, me encamine hacia la casa, abrí la puerta y entre, no era necesario que tocara pues, la casa de Emily era como mi tercera casa – la primera era mi casa en Forks, la segunda la de Jacob en donde me la pasaba mucho y por ultima esta – escuchaba las risas provenir del sala, me quite mi abrigo y lo coloque en su lugar.

- Queridas ya vine – grite con fuerza para que me escucharan, aunque sabia que ellos sabia que yo ya había llegado con tan solo percibir mi olor

- _Cariño_ – escuche un voz un tanto millonada, Seth salio de la sala con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – ¿como te fue en la colegio _cariño_?

- Bien _corazón_ – le dije siguiéndole el juego – por cierto a mis esposas en donde anda

- EN LA SALA AMOR – gritaron todos en coro

Yo reí ante eso, cualquier que nos escucharan pensaría que éramos una parvada de Gay en acción, pero la verdad era que nos divertíamos muchisimos diciéndonos cariñitos, inclusive lo había echo en varias ocasiones en públicos, entre a la sala y vi a todos en los muebles y en el suelo, Leah como de costumbre estaba cerca de la ventana con su típico semblante de 'Porque a mi', Emily estaba en los brazos de Sam haciéndose mimos, Quil estaba jugando con Claire, o mejor dicho Claire estaba jugando con el al té, Paúl estaba hablando con Rachel, mientras que Jared y Kim estaban jugando con la consola de video juego a las carreras, Embry estaba a un lado de la sala leyendo, Seth se había sentado al lado de Quil para jugar con Claire quien parecía estar feliz de tener a alguien más con quien jugar, a Jacob no lo veía así que me imagino que estaba en la cocina devorando todo a su paso.

- Hola _amor_ ¿como estas? – me pregunto Quil desde su lugar con una gran sonrisa, un gran sobrero rojo y un collar rojo

- Bien _cariñito_, aunque veo que tu estas mucho mejor que yo – me burle con ganas, saque mi teléfono y le tome un par de foto, las cuales subiría a la red

- Eddie no hagas eso – me gruño, tapando la cámara de mi teléfono

- No, no, Quil no hagas eso – lo regaño Claire, mi amigo solo suspiro, a el no le gustaba hacer enojar a su princesa, como llamaba a la pequeña Claire – ahoa Eddie juga con nosotos

- Es, ahora Edward juga con nosotros Claire – la corregí, bese su frente, pero me fui a sentar en el sillon

- Eso, eso juegas con Claire, Quil y Seth… po fa – haciendo un hermoso puchero

- No corazón juega con Quil, mira que le hace falta mucho maquillaje no crees que esta un poco pálido – vi como mi amigo me fulminaba con la mirada, a lo que yo me reí con gusto

- Tienes razón, Emily pesta a Claire tu cosa de pinta

- Claro que si cariño – se bajo de las piernas de Sam, buscar su maquillaje

Todos nos reímos antes la expresión de horror y pánico de Quil, aunque todos sabíamos que el no saldría corriendo, porque eso significaría hacer llorar a la pequeña Claire y el no soportaba ver a la pequeña llorar y el no soportaba ver a la pequeña llorar.

- Idiota – escuche murmura a Leah, al parecer yo no fui la única que la escucho pues todos la miraron con frialdad

- Vaya hasta que llegas Edward – Jacob salio de la cocina con un gran tazón de lo que parecía ser helado o algo así

- Y al parecer tú acabas de vaciar la nevera de Emily o me equivoco – señalando el helado que tenia en sus brazos

- Que puedo decir, la torta de chocolate y helado de Emily es la mejor – me respondió sentándose a mi lado – y como te fue hoy, Mike cayó en su propio juego – pregunto con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro

Todos me miraron incluso Leah, cuando se trataba de hacerle alguna maldad a alguien ella era la primera en apoyarte, aunque solo en ese momento

- Cayo redondito, creo que si lo que paso hoy no hizo que el muy cobarde dejara de tratar de expulsarme del equipo de Fútbol nada lo hará

- Eres el demonio lo sabias – me dijo Embry sonriendo de par en par

- Jajajaja así me decía Emmett cuando era niño – Recordar a mi hermano mayor me trago gran nostalgia, los extraña mucho a todos

- Claro con ese poder que posees es normal – dijo esta vez Paúl en lo suyo besando a Rachel, yo agarre a Jacob para que no se lanzara sobre Paúl y le rompiera la cabeza

Mis amigos conocía de mi poder, pues fue por mí poder que nos hicimos tan buenos amigos, aun recuerdo el día en que los conocí

**Flash Back**

Tenia un año viviendo en Forks, mis padres habían contratado un par de sirviente para que se hicieran cargo de la casa y de mi, ya que parecería raro que un chico de tan solo 12 años viviera solo, así que desde entonces los sirvientes de la casa era los que hacían cargo de mi, ese veranos mis compañeros de clases me invitaron a la playa la Push, la cual se encontraba cerca de una reserva india, yo acepte, todo con tal de no tener que estar metido en la casa todo el día. Cuando llegamos a la playa todos tomaros sus tablas de Surf, aun no entendía como a las personas les gustaba eso, yo prefería el Snowboard o el Ski.

No era que no supiera nada, nada que ver yo era un excelente nadador, es solo que no me gustaba el agua salada, dañaba mi cabello – creo que eso no sonó nada masculino – pero es verdad es que el agua salada no es, era, ni será mi favorita jamás en mi vida, mientras ellos jugaban en el agua, yo decidí ir a caminar un rato, deseaba olvidarme de todo y de todos, del dolor que en esos momentos, pero era como si entre más trataba de olvidar lo que paso hace un año atrás, más lo recordaba, en especial recordaba aquella mirada llena de tristeza y odio en el rostro de mi hermana.

- Bella – susurre su nombre, toque el relicario que siempre llevaba conmigo, en donde había una foto mía y de Bella cuando tenia diez años – ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? – mire hacia el horizonte

- AYUDENME POR FAVOR – escuche gritar a alguien

Busque rápidamente a la dueña de aquella voz, entonces vi que no muy lejos de ahí había un acantilado del cual colgaba una persona, corrí hacia ese lugar para ayudar a aquella persona, no me agradaba ver a las personas sufrir y menos si yo podía evitarlo, cuando llegue al acantilado vi a varios chicos de más o menos mi edad, todos de piel rojiza, cabello negro o café largo, parecía ser nativo de este lugar, pero no les preste atención, sino me acerque al acantilado, vi que dos chicos trataban de alcanzar a una chica un poco menos que yo de cabello negro y ojos cafés oscuro la cual estaba sujetándose de una rama que estaba medio partida.

- Leah, sujétate hermanita – le dijo un chico muy parecido a ella el cual estaba llorando

- Seth no resisto, por favor AYUDAME – gritaba la niña desesperada

- Calma Leah ya casi te alcanzo – le dijo un joven un poco mayor que yo, el cual estaba estirando su mano para alcanzar a la niña

- Demonios ¿Por qué no llegan los adultos? – escuche gruñir a un chico que parecí ser de la misma edad que yo

- Tranquilo Jacob Quil fue a buscarlos – le dijo un chico que estaba agarrando al chico que estaba tratando de alcanzar a la niña, por las piernas

- Puedo ayudarlos en algo – le dije llegando a su lado, todos me miraron, menos los dos chicos cerca del acantilado

- Claro que no cara pálida – me dijo el chico un tanto molesto

- Ya basta Jacob necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – le grito el hermano de la niña

Me acerque al acantilado y evalué la situación, la débil rama que sostenía a la niña iba a ceder en cualquier momento, enviándola a un muerte segura, además la altura era desasido para que aquel chico la alcanzara, así que debíamos actuar rápido, o seria demasiado tarde

- Demonios debe de a ver otra manera – murmure un tanto preocupado, pero cuando vi la rama quebrarse y a la chica caer no lo pensé mas

- AYUDENME – grito la chica cayendo al vació

Aparte al hermano de la chica y me lance yo también al vació, sabia que era una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ¡hey la vida se hizo para arriesgarse!, además si había nacido con este poder debía de ser por alguna buena razón, fije mis ojos en la chica, entonces paso lo que siempre pasaba cuando me concentraba, el cuerpo de la chica se detuvo a pocos centímetros del agua, mi cuerpo también se detuvo frente de la chica, la cual respiraba agitadamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunte caminando hacia ella

- ¿C-Como… t-tu lo hiciste? – la chica parecía estar a punto de entrar en shock nervioso

- Si… luego te explico, ahora sujétate – coloco mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, la atraje hacia mi – sujétate fuerte, aun no controlo muy bien mi poder

- E-Esta bien – me abrazo con fuerza

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en subir nuevamente hacia el acantilado, algo un tanto difícil, pues era la primera vez que usaba mi poder para elevar cosas mucho más pesada que simples jarrones o muebles, una vez que mis pies tocaron tierra firme solté a la chica y caí de espalda cansado

- Leah – escuche gritar al hermano de la chica, me sentía bien, había salvado a una vida, aunque ahora seria tachado como un fenómeno, pero por lo menos había echo algo bien, cuando volví a abrir los ojos que todos me estaban mirando

- Hola – salude de lo más normal

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – me preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo curioso, me senté como puede en el suelo

- Pues tengo el poder de levitar cosas con mi mente – tocándome mi cabeza con mis dedos

- Ere un telepático o algo así verdad – me pregunto el mayor de todo el grupo – soy Sam, Sam Uley

- Así es, mi padre me dijo que había nacido con esa capacidad… por cierto me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen – estire mi mano, el la tomo y la estrecho

- Es un placer, Edward gracias por salvar a nuestra amiga – la chica llamada Leah estaba llorando en los brazos de su hermano pero me veía agradecida

- No ahí de que

- Me llamo Jacob Black, realmente te agradecemos que hayas salvado a Leah, de lo contrario la hubiéramos perdido – el chico parecía a avergonzado por a verme hablado como lo hizo hace unos minutos atrás

- Soy Paúl – me dijo un chico con un semblante serio

- Yo Jared – se presento un chico con una pequeña sonrisa

- Yo soy Seth Clearwater y en verdad te agradezco que hayas salvado a mi hermana – me dijo el chico a punto de llorar

- No ahí de que yo también tengo una hermana melliza por la cual daría la vida

**Fin de Flash Back**

Desde ese entonces hemos sido grandes amigos, ellos no me juzgaron por mi poder, sino que se mostraron muy compresivos, me ayudaron a manejar mi poder, a tal punto que podía levitar inclusive hasta una casa de sus cimientos, aunque era un poco complicado pues era algo casando, hace menos de seis meses atrás me entere de que mis amigos eran descendiente de los lobos, algo que me sorprendió muchísimo, no lo creía hasta que lo vi, creo que esa fue lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de convertirme en un vampiro, el ver como mis amigos aceptaban lo que eran sin tanto discutir, la única que parecía molesta era Leah, pero como ya antes había dicho, la pobre esta en la etapa de la menopausia.

- Edward… Edward… EDWARD – me grito Jacob a la patina del oído haciendo que diera un salto

- Oye Jacob ¿quieres déjame sordo o que? – me queje mirándolo con furia

- Tu te lo buscaste chico-vampiro, te e estado llamando desde hace rato y tu andaba en la luna – encogiéndose en sus hombros

- Bueno, bueno… que era lo que me estabas diciendo

- Ah, ahora si me quieres escuchar… pues ahora no te digo – cruzo sus manos en su pecho, era peor que una mujer cuando se molestaba

- Que si ya tienes todos preparado – me dijo Emily sentada en las piernas de Sam, ni siquiera había notado que ya había regresado

- Si, ya hable con los Storm, además ya tengo en mi auto mi maleta, solo vine a despedirme para marcharme hoy mismo

- Edward ¿esta seguro de lo que vas a ser? – me pregunto Kim dejando su juego y mirando con preocupación

- Si – estaba decidido de ir a ver a mi familia – ellos son mi familia y quiero volver a verlos

- Hermano puede ser peligroso lo sabes o no – Quil también estaba preocupado por mi.

- Chicos no me pasara nada, ellos jamás me hicieron daño mientras vivía con ellos, mucho menos lo harán ahora – mis amigos sabían que mi familia eran vampiros, pues casualmente en una de sus tantas leyenda los mencionaban, además de que yo les había mostrado varias foto sobre mi familia.

Aunque yo les explique que mi familia jamás no habían lastimado a mi hermana o a mi, ellos no estaban del todo confiados, en especial Sam y Jacob, así que cuando les conté que iba a ir a Alaska, tuve que someterme a una gran charla sobre el porque no debía de ir a ver a mi familia, pero al final logre convencerlos de que solo iría a verlos que regresaría pronto, pero ellos aun seguían preocupados.

- Recuerda que tienes que regresar en una semana – Sam estaba serio más de lo habitual

- Lo se, lo se Sam en una semana estaré aquí

- Siendo humano – me advirtió Paúl, yo solo suspire

- Volveré siendo un humano _"Aunque no por mucho tiempo" _– esto ultimo lo pensé, aun no les había contado mis intensiones de convertirme en un vampiro, pues sabia que ellos se opondría a eso – bueno será mejor que me vaya ahora, no quiero que me agarre la noche antes de llegar al primer hotel

Me levante del sillón y me despedí de todos, de Claire lo hice con un beso, cosa que molesto a Quil, quien me gruño, pero el sabia que para mi Claire solo era un nenita muy linda y dulce, nada más, pero eso no significaba que mi amigo no la celera de todo y todos. Salí de la casa y subí a mi auto, estaba aun un poco nervioso de volver a casa luego de tanto años, aunque me había mantenido en contacto con ellos por medio de llamadas, carta, e-mail, no los había vuelto a ver frente a frente, esta seria la primera vez en cinco años que los volvería a ver y estaba nervioso, no sabia como ellos se tomarían mi regreso, pero en especial no sabia como ella se tomaría mi regreso, no había vuelto a hablar desde que me fui y sabia que ya no debía de ser la misma niña de 12 años que deje atrás, ahora ella tendría 17 años, seria ya todo un mujer echa y derecha, solo esperaba que ella me pudiera perdonar, así tuviera que suplir su perdón.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Dos semanas antes**

**Bella POV**

Mire a mi alrededor, la misma habitación blanca, los mismo aparatos conectados a mi cuerpo, nada había cambiado en cinco años desde que mi vida empezó a cambiar, yo ya no era la misma de antes, las chica tímida y torpe que había sido hace cinco años atrás. ahora era una de las chicas más populares de la secundaria, capitana del club de gimnasia Rítmica y sub-capitana del club de patinaje, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la líder la los "Frívolos", como nos llamaban muchos a mi grupo y a mí, mi grupo de "amigos" había crecido, ya no éramos tres ahora, éramos quince, los más envidiados y populares, todos querían ser como nosotros, yo me había convertido en un chica dura y cruel con las personas, todos los que me conocían a ahora pensarían que jamás en mi vida había sonreído, que jamás había sentido alguna clase de amor hacia otra persona, que no fuera así mi propio ser. Esas eran las personas que no me conocían, pues las que me conocían sabia que yo no era así en verdad que todo era parte de la mascara que ahora usaba.

Ya no era tímida como antes, ahora era más abierta con las persona, torpe… bueno aun lo seguía siendo, aunque con más agraciada gracias a las clases de gimnasia Rítmica, antes no vestía a la moda y siempre se burlaban de mi por eso, ahora yo era la que marcaba la moda en el colegio y era yo la que me burlaba de los demás, yo ya no era Bella Cullen, nadie que no fuera más popular que yo podía llamarme así, para todos yo era Isabella Cullen, la reina del colegio, Julie y Julian eran los únicos que realmente sabían que todo en lo que yo me había convertido era una simple fachada, a ellos no le gustaba la vida que teníamos a ahora, pero se la aguantaba con tal de cuidarme, ellos eran las únicas personas que realmente podía considerar mis amigos, aunque ellos también fingían antes nuestros "amigos". Escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pero ni siquiera le preste atención, mire por la ventana de mi habitación ver los copos de nieve caer.

- Ya bajamos la cantidad de alcohol que había en tu organismo – me dijo una voz dulce y encantadora

- Gracias Chris – respondí sin voltea a verlo

- Bella – sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado, sentí los fríos brazos de Chris rodeándome – ¿Cuándo dejaras este mundo? – me pregunto apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

- Lo siento, es que no se que me pasa, siempre digo que no beberé y al final termino haciéndolo – apoye mi cabeza en su pecho

Chris o Christopher Swan, era un vampiro de unos 368 de edad, era tres años mayor que mi padre, pero habían sido transformado casi al mismo tiempo solo que el estaba encerrado en los eternos 28 años a diferencia de mi padre que estaba atrapado en los eternos 23, Christopher había nacido en Francia en 1637, el para ese entonces era un prominente doctor, había sido transformado cuando fue a ver a unos de sus pacientes, pero cuando llego a la casa de su paciente, se dio cuenta de que su paciente ahora era un neófito, el cual lo mordió, pero no lo mato, cuando Christopher despertó, actuó igual que mi padre intento acabar con su vida, para descubrir que no podía, estuvo vagando por el mundo siendo un carnívoro durante un siglo hasta que conoció a mi padre, el le contó sobre su dieta y desde ese momento el cambio su dieta, hace tres años atrás se vino a vivir a Alaska, mi padre le ofreció nuestra casa para que viviera con nosotros, desde ese instante Chris y yo hemos sido amigos y algo más.

- No quiero perderte Bella – apretándome con un poco más de fuerza

- Sabes que eso no va a pasar – voltee a verlo y me perdí en sus ojos, color ocre, su cabello era rubio casi blanco, era igual de pálido que toda mi familia, era de la misma contextura que mi padre, aunque era tan alto como Jasper, era como ver a un ángel en persona – en cualquier momento pueden morderme y caso resulto seré como ustedes – sin darle mucha importancia

Deje de sentir sus brazos rodeándome, lo busque con la mirada y lo encontré apoyado en la pared cerca de la ventana

- _Cara_, sabes lo que pienso sobre dejar tu humanidad – aquí vamos de nuevo, Chris estaba en contra de que me convirtiera en un vampiro, pues según el yo aun no había comenzado a vivir la vida y ya iba a renunciar a ella

- Sabes que ya hemos hablado eso miles de veces Chris, voy a ser uno de ustedes lo quieras o no – cruces mis brazos en mi pecho, sentí el dolor de la aguja pero no me queje

- _Cara _– volteo a verme con tristeza – por favor no empecemos, quiero que vivas como humana un poco más por favor

- No, ya te dije a los 18 años dejare mi humanidad – me había convertido en alguien muy terca y él lo sabia

- Te vas a arrepentir, que pasara cuando quieras tener hijos, sabes que no podrás hacerlo verdad – como de costumbre el trataba de hacerme cambiar de parecer

- Eso jamás va a pasar, sabes que a mi eso de ser madre no me interesa – encogiéndome en hombros

- Eso lo dices ahora pero…

- Pero nada – lo corte – ya te dije que me voy a convertir en un vampiro lo quiera o no

- Eres una cabeza dura, por dios Bella vas a renunciar a ser una humana solo por ser esto – señalándose a si mismo

- Pues si, si voy a renunciar a ser un humano, por ser como tu, como mama, como papa, como todos ustedes, ODIO ser un humano porque no entiendes eso – estaba furiosa, detestaba que sacara ese tema una y otra vez, porque no aceptaba mi decisión como el resto de mi familia

- Haz lo que quieras pero luego no me venga con arrepentimiento

Salio de la habitación furioso, pero no me importo, hacia mucho que dejo de importarme lo que otros sentía o pensasen, como decía Jasper mis sentimientos habían muerto hace mucho, ni siquiera el podía sentir mis emociones, siempre decía que el único sentimiento que podía sentir proveniente de mi era la soledad, hasta mi tío Eleazar lo decía, yo no trasmitía nada que no fuera tristeza y soledad, se podía notar en mi mirada triste y distante.

- ¿Bella? - me llamo mi padre entrando a mi habitación, su expresión seria y tensa me advirtió que estaba en problemas

- Lo siento papa – susurre tan bajo que ningún humano lo hubiera escuchado, pero mi padre no era un humano sino un vampiro

- Esta es la cuarta vez en este mes Bella – me dijo sentándose a mi lado – bebe tienes que dejar esa vicio te estas matando a ti misma

- Lo se y lo siento – suspire – es solo que no se que me pasa, cuando empiezo a beber no puedo parar

Esta avergonzada de mi misma, yo que siempre criticaba a las personas que bebían y fumaban ahora yo era una de esas personas, aunque había estado internado hace unos meses atrás en uno de esos lugares para alcohólicos que tenia problemas con el alcohol, mis padres estaban preocupados por mi pues mi condición actual era muy delicada, por alguna extraña razón perdía demasiada sangre durante mi periodo, tanto que siempre terminaba en un hospital a causa de la perdida de tanta sangre, había ido a ginecólogo que me había enviado pastillas para controlar mi periodo, pero estas no surtían efecto, lo más raro, era que entre más tiempo pasaba yo me iba debilitando cada vez más, papa había considerado el transformarme antes de que este año terminara si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora.

- Sabemos que te es difícil, pero tienes que hacer el intento – me padre me abrazo, sabia que el estaba sumamente preocupado por mi condición actual.

- Lo lamento en verdad papá, prometo que no volverá a pasar – le jure decidida a no volver a tomar

- Bella, siempre haces la misma promesa y que pasa después no la cumples – mi papa no confiaba en mi palabra era normal que lo hiciera, yo tampoco confiaba en ella tampoco

- Esta vez te prometo que voy a tratar papá

- Te quiero mi princesa, ahora descansa debes de dormir, hoy a sido una noche muy larga – me dio un beso en la frente, me acosté y el me arropo como cuando era una niña – descansa mi pequeña

Cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la oscuridad de mi mente, en la mañana debería de pedirle una disculpa a Chris, pero por ahora dormir es la mejor solución, mi vida había cambiado demasiado en cinco años, pero no para mejor sino para peor, a pesar de tener a tantos supuestos amigos – a excepción de Julie y Julián – a veces sentía que algo me hacia falta, pero jamás sabia que era eso que me faltaba, bueno si lo sabia pero me negaba a volver a recordarlo, el era parte de mi pasado y debía de quedarse en mi pasado para siempre

**Sueño**

Me encontraba en la ventana viendo la nieve caer, estaba aburrida de estar tanto tiempo metida en la casa, a mi me gustaba jugar afuera, pero no me agradaba mucho la nieve o el frió, en eso era diferente a Edward que adoraba la nieve, a mi no me gustaba en lo más mínimo, aunque en la temperatura mi familia eran tan fríos como un témpano, pero su temperatura no me molestaba era agradable, pero en el caso del frió de afuera no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. Suspire al ver que la nieve no paraba de caer, hoy también tendría que quedarme dentro de la casa, apoye mi cabeza en la ventana, deseaba que dejara de nevar y así poder ir a jugar haya afuera.

- Poque no puede ser un día soleado – murmure con tristeza, eran pocos los días que podía ver el sol

- Poque toces no neceia casa – respondió mi hermano sentándose frente a mi – no gusta la nieve verdad Bela

- No – tanto Edward como yo había cumplido 3 años hace dos meses atrás, mami dijo que ya éramos grandes para estar solos en la sala sin la constante vigilancia de nuestros hermanos mayores

- La nieve es divetida Bela, podemo hace bolas de nieve y también muñecos – tratando de animarme, pero no lo conseguía

- Es que… siempe nieve, siempe y a mi no gusta – hice un puchero lo que causo la risa de Edward – deja de deite de mi Eddie

- Jajajaja es que… te vez mosa cuando hace ese puhero – me sonroje como siempre lo hacia cuando Edward me hacia un alago – aunque te vez más mosa cuando te sonroja

- Bobo – le dije golpeando su hombro, el nuevamente se rió, pero se acerco a mi y me abrazo, ese era el mejor lugar en el que me gusta estar, en los brazos de mi hermano

- Pometo que cuando haga frió yo siempe te voy a abaza así no tenga más frió – me dijo al oído

- O Pometes – le pregunte separándome un poco de él

- O Pometo y pada q veas que es vedad – se empezó a acercar a mi lentamente

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunte confusa

- Hace lo mismo que hace hermano Oso, cuando le hace pomesas a hermana Osa

Entonces recordé las veces que mi hermano Oso le prometía cosas a hermana Osa, siempre se daba un beso, mami dice que así es como se sellan las promesas así que debe de ser cierto

- Bela ciea os ojos – vi a mi hermano sonrojarse, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días, hice lo que me pido cerré los ojos y espere

Entonces sentí algo calido tocar mis labios, era dulce y suave, no sabia que hacer en ese momento así que me deje llevar y moví mis labios junto con los de Edward, poco a poco nos separamos, abrí los ojos y vi a Edward quien me sonrió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, al igual que las mías

- Ahí que hermoso momento – ambos volteamos a ver hacia nuestra derecha y encontramos a toda nuestra familia con cámara fotografías y filmadoras – Emmett – en sus manos

- El primer beso de los bebes y lo tengo gradado – Emmett nos dijo con una sonrisa un tanto rara en su rostro

- No que pena – me tape la cara con mis manos avergonzada, escuche a Edward gruñir frente a mi

- Hermano Oso, ahoa si code poque me las pagas – Edward estaba molesto lo podía sentir

- Bueno chaito

Sentí a Edward alejarse de mi, así que supuse que había ido a corretear a Emmett por toda la casa, yo no quise mirar a mi familia por pena y vergüenza, estaba debía de ser el momento más vergonzoso de toda mi vida y Emmett lo tenia grabado no podía ser verdad

**Fin del sueño**

**Carlisle POV**

Me encontraba haciendo mis rondas nocturnas, aunque hoy no me tocaba el turno de la noche, había cambiado con Christopher para quedarme vigilar a mi hija, no me gustaba verla en la cama de un hospital tan pálida y demacrada, mi pequeño ángel había cambiado mucho, ya no era la niña alegre y tímida que siempre había sido, ahora se ocultaba tras una mascara de frialdad y soledad, luego de que Edward se marcho a Forks, ella cambio mucho, ya no reía y si lo hacia era sin ganas, ya no se sonrojaba como antes, sus ojos eran tan opacos que parecía ser negros.

Todo por la soledad que se estaba carcomiendo su alma poco a poco, siempre supuse que mis hijos tenia una unión más haya de lo compresible, ellos era el uno para el otro y me dolía el verlos separados, más si mi pequeña era la que resultaba ser la más afectada, Edward no había cambiado tanto, pero mi pequeña si lo hizo, y eso me entristece, desearía que mi pequeña volviera a ser la misma de antes, pero sabia que eso era imposible, no mientras estuviera atrapada en toda aquella soledad, aunque sabia que Christopher trataba de hacerla feliz, el jamás lo lograría porque simplemente el no era Edward. Quisiera tanto que mis hijos volverían a estar juntos, para ver si así eso dos se arreglaban y volvieran a ser los mismo hermanos que fueron alguna vez, tan unido y tan felices, pero sabia que eso era algo imposible Bella era muy terca, no perdonaría a Edward tan fácilmente y Edward era igual o más terco que Bella, dios como es posible que yo haya criado a dos par de tercos como ellos.

Termine de hacer mis visitas y fui a la habitación en la que se encontraba mi pequeña, esta era la cuarta vez en este mes que venia al hospital, por exceso de alcohol en su sangre, aunque había enviado a mi pequeña a un internado para adictos al alcohol hace pocos meses atrás, ella seguía con ese vicio, ya no sabia ni que hacer, estaba tan preocupado por ella, cuando entre al cuarto, la vi descansando, solo cuando dormía podía verla como mi antigua niñita.

- No más por favor – la escuche susurra entre sueños – Emmett tu ganas, eres el mejor en las carreras

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, aunque mi pequeña había crecido y cambiado, aun habla entre sueños, esa era nuestra ventana a su sub-conciente, lo que sentía y lo que temía revelar

- Edward – me tense al escuchar el nombre de mi hijo, hace mucho que ella no lo mencionaba – Edward… regresa… por… por favor – su voz cada vez se hacia más y más débil, algo que me altero totalmente, su ritmo cardiaco empezó a disminuir, me acerque a ella a velocidad sobre-humana, para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, revise sus signos vitales estaban cada vez más y más bajo

- ¿Qué demonios? – toque la frente de mi pequeña, su temperatura estaba disminuyendo cada vez más y más, iba a llamar a urgencia cuando

- Aléjate de ella – escuche a alguien decir, detrás de mi

Mire sobre mi hombro para saber quien había sido, pero no había nadie, esto si era raro, nuevamente toque la frente de mi hija, pero al hacerlo sentí algo tocar mi hombro, lo próximo que supe era que había sido lanzado al otro lado de la habitación, me levante y busque al causante de eso, pero no vi a nadie, los signos vitales de Bella se habían normalizados, algo que me alivio, pero al mismo tiempo empecé a tener mis dudas de que era lo que había pasado. Nuevamente me acerque a mi hija, en su rostro había un dulce sonrisa, aunque quería saber que era lo que había pasado en ese momento, no puede evitar sentir una gran felicidad al ver por lo menos unos instante a mi hija sonreí.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Edward POV**

Respire profundamente cuando vi el letrero que decía "Welcome a Alaska", mi antiguo hogar, sonreí ante ese pensamiento, había vivido en Alaska hasta los doce años, mi familia era conocida y respetada, al igual que mi hermana y yo, recuerdo que en el Kindergarten, nos llamaban a Bella y a mi El Ángel y El Demonio, obviamente el demonio era yo, no se porque las personas decían que yo era un demonio, si yo siempre había sido un ángel _"Jajajaja si como no Edward tu un ángel, quieres que te recuerde todo lo que hiciste mientras vivían en Alaska"_ maldita conciencia, pero ella tiene razón, me gane ese apodo a pulso. Solo porque uno le haga un par de bromas al pueblo, ellos te señalan y te ponen un sobrenombre para que todos sepan lo que eres, siempre fui el chico malo que se agarraba a golpes con todos los que se acercaban a mi hermana, en cambio Bella siempre fue el Ángel, la niña dulce y amable que todos quería y deseaban… pero yo no les permitía a ninguno de ellos siquiera se les acercaba, siempre me habían dicho que yo era posesivo con Bella, pero así debía de serlo yo era su hermano y era mi deber protegerlo _"Mentira, mentira y más mentiras"_.

Conduje por las calles del pueblo en que vivían mis padre – bueno no vivían en el pueblo en si, sino a las afuera de este pero ustedes me entienden – nada había cambiado todo seguía como lo recordaba, tuve que detenerme cuando el semáforo se ponía en rojo, fue entonces que la vi por primera vez, caminado por las acera, al ángel más bello y seductor que hubiera visto en toda mi larga vida, su cabello caoba rizados el cual llegaba un poco más debajo de la espalda, su piel blanca como la misma nieve, tenia un cuerpo no tan llamativo como el de Rosalie o el de alguna modelo famosa, pero era perfecto, unos pequeños ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, una cintura un tanto estrella, sus caderas redondeadas, su porte de ama y señora del universo, inclusive las chicas que caminaba a su lado eran opacadas por su belleza, aquella era el ser más bello que yo hubiera visto alguna vez, creo que me quede embobado con aquella chica, pues no me di de cuanta que el semáforo cambio a rojo, de no ser por el claxon de los autos creo que aun estaría viendo aquella hermosa diosa bajada del cielo mismo.

Luego de estacionar mi auto en la acera, baje del auto a buscar aquella hermosa diosa, si mi memoria no me fallaba, ella y sus amigas de seguro irían a la cafetería de "Tronse", la cafetería no era muy grande, pero era muy famosa por sus cafés y sus Sándwiches, solía venir con Julie, Julian y Bella aquí a la hora del almuerzo, pues la escuela no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, prácticamente corrí hacia la cafetería, seguía como la recordaba, sus colores estridente, el gran letrero ya no tenia las bubis que Julian y yo les habíamos puesto cuando tenia 11 años, cuando entre la campanilla sonó, pero esta fue opacada por la música que estaba sonando en ese momento, todos los que estaban ahí tenían el mismo uniforme del colegio San Paulo, eso no me extraño pues muchos de los jóvenes que Vivian en aquel pueblo estudiaban ahí, fue raro el entrar y que nadie dijera 'Hola hijo del demonio', pues así era como todos me decían cuando entraba a algún lugar publico, bueno eso era de esperarse pues yo ya no era el niño de 12 años que había dejado Alaska, ahora tenia 17 años y estaba empeñado en buscar a mi diosa, las busque con la mirada, la alcance a ver sobre una de las mesas en la parte de atrás del lugar, rodeado de un momento de chicos, que a mi parecer solo querían verle las piernas, no se porque eso empezó a molestarme.

- Bienvenido a Tronse, desea algo – me dijo una de las camareras acercándose a mi de manera seductora, le eche una rápida mirada, no debía de tener más de 20 años, era tan bonita, pero nada se comparaba con mi hermosa diosa

- No… por ahora – me encamine hacia la barra, sin apartar la vista de la hermosa diosa, la cual estaba hablando con sus amigos – Quiero un EdJu por favor – le dije al hombre de la barra

El Camarero enseguida levanto la mirada sorprendido, yo simplemente me dedique a mirarlo con una sonrisa cómplice, el hombre debía de tener más o menos unos 30 años, su cabello negro corto rizado, ojos azules oscuro, de piel un tanto clara, y con un aura impotente.

- Muchacho ¿Cómo conoces este platillo? – me pregunto el hombre acercándose a mi curioso

- Bueno – trate de hacerme el interesante – pues porque si mal no recuerdo Julian y yo lo inventamos durante nuestro trabajo en este lugar, cuando le pusimos bubis a tu letrero, claro que solo a vemos cuatro personas que conocemos ese Sándwiches

- No puede ser – dejando caer el baso que esos momentos estaban limpiado – El hijo del demonio

- ¿Cómo haz estado Javier? – lo salude con una sonrisa

- Muchacho cuanto tiempo sin verte – me dio un abrazo un tanto incomodo pues el estaba del otro lado de la barra

- Cinco años Javier, cinco años, espero que aun sepas prepara mi EdJu, muero de hambre – era divertido ver al pobre sufrir y más ahora que sabia que yo había regresado

- Claro, Claro que si ahora mismo lo preparo

Se metió en la cocina, no sin antes servirme una malteada, este lugar me traía tan gratos recuerdos, de mi niñez, pero al diablos con ellos, ahora lo importante averigua quien era aquella hermosa diosa, mire disimuladamente hacia donde estaba mi diosa, la cual aparecer noto mi mirada, pues miro en mi dirección, yo simplemente mire hacia otro lado, tome un sorbo de mi malteada, pero solo lo hice para ver el reflejo de mi diosa en mi vaso, mi diosa seguía mirando en mi dirección. Ahora debía de pensar en como acercarme a ella, pero al aparecer ella leyó mi mente, pues se bajo de un salto de la mesa y camino hacia donde yo estaba. Sonreí con satisfacción, esta chica me estaba haciendo las cosas muchos más fáciles de lo que pensaba, coloque el vaso en la barra y espere a que ella llegara, hice como si estuviera viendo el lugar, aunque ya lo conocía como la palma de mi mano.

- Javier – escuche llamar a Javier, su voz era como el cantar de los Ángeles – Pon todo lo que e consumido a mi cuenta, ya me tengo que ir

"_¿Que? No… haz algo idiota"_ pensé ansioso, debía de hacer algo para por lo menos conocer su nombre, así que hice lo impensable, tome mi vaso y se lo derrame encima _"Estúpido que haz echo"_

- Argggg… pero que – la chica se aparto y empezó a limpiar su camisa – mi camisa – chillo, me miro con furia – Tu

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento – trate de disculparme, pero ella tenia otras intensiones, tomo un vaso que tenia al parecer soda y me lo tiro en la cara – Pero que te pasa

- Eso es por a ver arruinado mi camisa – señalo su camisa manchada, aunque mis ojos estaban fijos en otra cosa y no era precisamente en la mancha de su camisa

- Fue un accidente – me defendí

- Si claro un accidente, y yo me chupo el dedo no – colocando sus manos en sus caderas

"_Bueno el dedo no necesariamente… Edward compórtate"_ me regañe mentalmente

- Ni siquiera se porque estoy perdiendo mi saliva contigo… tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ponerme a discutir con un tipejo – me dio la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse

- Oh vamos cariño lo siento – la tome del codo y sentí como una fuerte corriente eléctrica tocaba cada nervio de mi cuerpo, al parecer ella también lo siento, pues se libro de mi agarre con fuerza, para luego tocar su codo

- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi me entendiste – me dijo con fiereza – y no soy tu cariño

Dicho esto se marcho prácticamente corriendo del lugar, no hice nada para seguirla, pero eso no significaba que no iba a averiguar quien era esa chica, había encontrado una razón para quedarme más tiempo en Alaska, esa razón era la hermosa pero un tanto amargada diosa que acaba de ver.

- Ha cambiado mucho verdad – no me había dado cuenta de que Javier se encontraba a mi lado

- La conoces – pregunte interesado, si por algo era conocido Javier a parte de por su cafetería, era porque se sabia la vida de todo el mundo

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no la reconoces? – Javier estaba sorprendido, y yo me pregunte el porque

- ¿Debería de reconocerla? – le pregunte con la ceja levantada

- Oh vamos Edward no me digas que no la reconociste – es que acaso no podía decirme de una buena vez

- Vamos Javier, dime quien es esa preciosidad – yo era hombre de poca paciencia y Javier ya estaba agotando la poca paciencia que tenia

- Edward por dios, se que era algo olvidadizo cuando vivías aquí, pero esto es el como… ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozca a tu propia hermana melliza?

- MI QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Me trago la que me llevo, esto no puede ser cierto, mi hermosa diosa, la mujer más bella que hubiera conocido en mi vida, resultaba ser mi propia hermana, no esto no puede ser cierto, yo acaba de fantasear con mi propia hermana, sangre de mi sangre, esto esta mal, esto esta muy mal.


	5. Reencuentro ya nada es igual

**Star Ángel**

**Disclaermi: Los personajes de este fics no me pertenecen a mi sino a la gran SM, yo solo me dedico a jugar con los personajes y hacerlo vivir una loca y retorcida vida.**

**N/A: Disculpen del no a ver actualizado este fics antes pero mi mente solo estaba para Guardián de mi Corazón, pero voy a ir recuperando los fics que e dejado a la deriva así que aquí les tengo el próximo capi de Star Ángel, espero que les guste no lo hice tan largo como queria porque jejejeje me gustaba más así como estas**

**Reencuentro… Ya no es igual**

**Bella POV**

Demonios pero quien se creía que era ese chico el Rey del roma o que, como osaba si quiera a tocarme y más llamarme cariño, yo no era cariño de nadie, Argggg y lo que más me molesta es que mi camisa se haya ensuciado, pero eso no se iba a quedar a no, voy a averiguar quien era ese estúpido y lo iba a pagar muy caro, Alice me iba a matar si llegaba con mi camisa llena de malteada, me iba a matar o peor me iba a obligar a ir de compras, lo matare eso es seguro matara a ese chico, sea quien sea, subí a mi Kia de color blanco, una regalo de mis padres por mi cumpleaños 17, era como mi bebe, me había enamorado en cuando lo vi. Aunque claro también me había gustado el que le había regalado, a _él_, pero mi Kia era mucho mejor que el de_ él_. Siempre dejaba estacionado mi auto en el estacionamiento de la cafetería, ya que por lo general luego de salir del colegio venia aquí, y como el colegio no quedaba muy lejos, prefería dejarlo aquí, subí a mi auto y me dirigía a casa, era una suerte que mi familia – a excepción de mi madre y mi padre – se habían ido esta mañana de caza y regresarían hasta mañana, tenia tiempo de poder a lavar mi camisa, aunque sabia que no me libraría de la tortura de Alice, por lo menos mañana podía ir con mi uniforme.

Cuando llegue a la casa, note a mi madre parada en el porque esperándome, Alice de seguro había llamado a mamá para decirle sobre el incidente de la cafetería, a veces me molestaba que mi hermana pudiera ver el futuro, realmente en mi familia no existían los secretos y menos la privacidad, estacione mi auto en el jardín, ya luego lo llevaría al garaje.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy cariño? – me pregunto mi madre llegando en menos de un segundo a mi lado

- Bien... de no ser por un idiota que me derramo su bebida en mi camisa todo hubiera estado de maravilla – dije con una mueca, aun debía de averiguar quien era ese idiota.

- Vamos entra cariño – mi madre siempre trataba de hacerme sentir mejor, aunque mi día hubiera sido el peor, con una sonrisa ella lograba que mi día mejorara.

Entramos a la casa, me quite la camisa y se la di a mi mama para que la lavara, subí a mi recamara y saque mi ropa deportiva, me quite el resto de mi uniforme, me puse mi vestimenta deportiva, el un top blanco con un short corto de azul oscuro, recogí mi cabello con un coleta, nuevamente salí de mi habitación

- Mama estaré en el gimnasio, si me llaman diles que no estoy – hable como si ella estuviera a mi lado, sabia que no era necesario pues ella me oiría, sin importar en que parte de la casa estuviera.

Subir las escaleras que daban al ático, el cual mis hermanos habían convertido en un gimnasio, el porque de esto si ellos no necesitaba de mantenerse en forma, pues simplemente para aparentar cuando mis amigos venían a la casa, el porque eran tan fuerte y musculoso, pero yo sabia que era, porque no sabían el que malgastar el dinero, nuestro gimnasio, era mucho más modernos que el de la ciudad, tenia todo tipo de aparatos, y cada mes una nueva maquina de entrenamiento si lo se mis hermanos están locos, pero así los quiero, en medio del gimnasio, habían espejos con unos pasamanos, me acerque al reproductor y le di Play, la música empezó a sonar.

**Edward POV**

Demonios esto no podía ser cierto, no podía ser que estuve flirteando con mi propia hermana, no solo eso, sino que tuve pensamientos pocos sanos con ella, pero para colmos de males es que me había gustado coquetear con ella, debo de estar loco, no puede gustarme mi hermana, eso seria una aberración, debe ser porque no la había visto antes, si eso debe ser, de seguro que cuando la vuelva a ver, la veré como tenia que a verla visto antes, como mi dulce, linda y sexy hermanita, diablos dije sexy, no Edward, es tu hermana no debe de ser sexy, es tu hermana, me reprendí mentalmente, no podía pensar en Bella como en una mujer, bueno era una mujer, pero no como mía, bueno si era mía, era mi hermana, pero no… agrsss demonios que me esta pasando, golpee mi cabeza con el volante de mi auto, esto solo me puede pasar a mi, demonios Bella es mi hermana.

- Tengo que ser valiente, de seguro que si la vuelvo a ver no sentiré lo mismo que en la cafetería – me anime a mi mismo

Encendí el auto y conduje hasta mi casa, aunque habían pasado ya cinco años desde que conduje por el mismo sendero, conocía a la exactitud el camino, no paso mucho cuando pude divisar la casa que me vio crecer, seguía igual que como la recordaba, estacionado en el jardín pude ver un Kia blanco, me pregunte de quien era ese auto, era muy femenino, por lo que me imaginaba que podía ser de unas de mis hermanas, además era muy pequeño para ser de Emmett y no creo que Jasper le gustaría un auto como ese. Estacione mi auto al lado del Kia, respire profundamente antes de bajar de mi auto, no había terminado de bajar cuando sentir una par de fríos pero muy familiares brazos abrazarme

- Mi bebe, regresaste – sollozo mi madre

- Volví - fue lo único que puede decir antes de regresarle el abrazo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazándonos, o cuando llegamos hasta adentro de la casa, lo único que me importaba era estar cerca de mi madre, la había extraño demasiado, extrañaba su voz, extrañaba su frió peo calido tacto, extrañaba muchos sus comidan, sus regaños, sus palabras de aliento, extrañaba demasiado de ella, pero lo que más extrañaba era su sonrisa calida y maternal, definitivamente mi madre era única y era la mejor de todas.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Edward cariño te veo demasiado delgado seguro que haz estado comiendo – después de una larga hora de preguntas, sobre mis estudios, mis amigos y mi salud, ahora venían la pero parte, los regaños de mi madre

- Mama he comido muy bien, la señora Storm siempre esta pendiente de que si como o no – le dije a mi madre la cual estaba un tanto preocupada por que supuestamente estaba muy delgado.

- No lo se te veo demasiado delgado, igual llamara a Gabriela y le preguntare

- Mama

- Mama nada Edward, voy a hablar con ella para saber bien que te da de comer – rodee los ojos mi madre siempre era exagerada – mientras ve a darte un baño que apestas a perro mojado

- Gracias mama, me encanta que me digan que apesto a perro – irónicamente

- Anda bebe a bañarte y luego baja te voy a hacer tu comida favorita – me dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo el teléfono

Así era como recordaba a mi madre, agarre mi maleta, subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, el cual quedaba en el tercer piso, me preguntaba si mi habitación seguiría igual que antes, ya que cuando vivía aun aquí, comportaría la habitación con Bella, no creo que ella luego de nuestra no muy linda despedida se hubiera quedado en la misma habitación, mis dudas fueron aclaradas cuando llegue a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta, solo se encontraba mi cama y mis cosas, Bella se había mudado a su cuarto, no se porque pero me sentí sumamente mal al darme cuenta de que Bella se había mudado de cuarto, aunque ahora que lo veía mejor mi cuarto era un poco más pequeño que antes, no recordaba que la ventana era tan pequeña, llegue a la conclusión de que habían dividió la habitación a la mitad.

- Por lo menos no se fue de la habitación – susurre para mi mismo, puse mi maleta en la cama, iba a abrirla cuando escuche algo que parecía ser música, la cual venia del ático.

Como soy demasiado curioso, salí de mi cuarto a averiguar de donde venia aquella música, sabia que la casa tenia un ático, pero a Bella y a mi nos tenían prohibido ir a haya, pues según papá podías lastimarnos, subí las escalera hasta arriba, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que me asome, cosa que no fue una muy buena idea, ahí estaba mi _hermanita_ bailando "Don't Cha" de The Pussycat Dolls de la manera más sexy que me hubiera imaginando.

El vaivén de su caderas me estaban idiotizando – ya que no paraba de verla como un idiota – y es que mi _hermana _estaba bailando de la maneras más sexy y poco sana que se puedan imaginar, era como ver a la misma afrodita bailar únicamente para ti, no, no, malo Edward es tu hermana y no cualquier hermana es tu hermana gemela no puedes verla de ninguna manera que no sea como tu dulce y sexy hermanita, demonios me voy a ir al infierno.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? –grito mi hermana casi dejándome sordo

- Diablos aun tus pulmones siguen siendo igual de fuertes – le dije destapándome mis oídos

- LARGO DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO – volvió a gritarme furiosa, pero esta vez agarrando su reproductor de música

- ¡Eh! Bell's baja eso con cuidado – empecé a retroceder con cuidado sin apartar la vista de ella (y obviamente no quería hacerlo)

- TE VOY A SACAR LOS CESOS PERVERTIDO

Mierda mejor corro a que me mate, salí de ahí lo más rápido que mis piernas pudieron, ya que si me quedaba ahí un segundo más ella me mataría, baje las escaleras rápidamente y cuando llegue al pie de las escalera el reproductor se estampo con la pared.

"_Mierda me va a matar en verdad"_ pensé al ver el reproductor hecho triza, voltee a verla, me arrepentir de a verlo echo, ella venia flotando hasta donde yo estaba con una expresión llena de puro, pero puro odio

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Bendita sea mi madre quien apareció antes de que Bella me matara – Isabella Marie Cullen que esta pasando aquí – colocándose frente a mi y Bella

- Este pervertido entro a mi habitación mamá –fulminándome con la mirada – como no te diste cuenta de que este pervertido había entrado mamá

- Bella este chico – señalándome – no es ningún extraño

- ¿A no?

- Por supuesto que no cariño no – vi a mi madre sonreír – cariño el es Edward tu hermano gemelo acaso ya no lo recuerdas

Vi como el rostros de mi _hermanit_a cambia radicalmente primero al la sorpresa, luego a la tristeza y por ultimo a una frialdad que jamás había visto en ella, esa frialdad que nunca había conocido en alguien como mi dulce, gentil y hermosa _hermanita_.

- Hola Bella, estas muy cambiada – la salude un poco incomodo

-… - ella no respondió simplemente me miraba fijamente, luego de unos incómodos minutos se dio la vuelta – estaré en mi recamara no me molesten

- Pero Bella no haz saludo a tu hermano – le recrimino mi madre

- Mis hermanos son Emmett y Jasper nada más yo no tengo más ningún hermano – en un tono acido que me dolió, ella jamás había hablado así

- Isabella no digas esas cosas

- Digo lo que a mi se me pegue la regalada gana mamá – volteando a ver a mama con una mirada desafiante – así que no me molesten

Nuestra madre iba a decirle algo pero ella ya se había marchado no recordaba que ella fuera tan rápida antes, me acerque a mi madre quien parecía triste y yo sabia el porque, Bella y yo siempre habíamos sido muy unidos y jamás había discutido, pero sabia que cuando me fui Bella había sufrido mucho Jasper me lo decía cuando me llamaba y yo le preguntaba por ella.

- Disculpa hijo, es solo que Bella a cambiado mucho en estos últimos años – me dijo con dolor y tristeza

- No te preocupes mama y veras que pronto se le va a pasar – trate de animarla

- Eso espero hijo eso espero

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Esa tarde mis hermanos regresaron, al parecer gracias a mi pequeña e hiperactiva hermana ellos decidieron adelantar su regreso, fue recibido por abrazos rompe hueso, reprimendas por no a ver regresado antes, hasta los insultos de Alice por mi ropa tan pasada de moda, la verdad es que eran tal cual como los recordaba y extrañaba, no me sorprendido cuando Alice dijo que mañana íbamos a ir al centro comercial, en realidad ya venia preparado para eso, solo traje una muda ropa, lo demás lo iba a donar a la caridad.

Tuve responder todas las preguntas que me hicieron hasta las más vergonzosas por parte de Emmett, aunque no quise responderle, no me quedo de otra que admitir que ya había tenido mi primera vez y tuve que darle detalles, cosa que me incomodo pues estaba mi madre y mis hermanas al frente, pero gracias al cielo el tema cambio y nos centramos en mis estudios, al final de la tarde no volví a ver a Bella nuevamente, sabia que cuando estaba molesta era mejor dejarla sola hasta que se le pasara la furia, pero temía que no me perdonara, Bella no era rencorosa pero había cambiado mucho esto ultimo cinco años y vaya que había cambiado ahora estaba más sexy que antes… "_Edward es tu hermana deja pensar cosas pocos sanas con tu hermana gemela"_ me regañe mentalmente

- Oye Eddie – gruñí antes ese maldito apodo que Emmett me puso

- ¿Que Emmy Pooh? – le regrese la jugada el odiaba ese apodo pues según el sonaba demasiado femenino

- Es que quería saber Eddie si te animas a jugar después de que cenes tengo los nuevos juegos para Wii y Play Stacion 2 – si mi vicio numero uno los juego contra Emmett, eso siempre animaba mi animo y mi bolsillo

- Claro cuanto dinero cargas encima ahora mismo

- Unos seiscientos de los grandes

- Muerte súbita – pregunte yo con una gran sonrisa

- Muerte súbita – ja ganare fácilmente este encuentro mi hermano era un bueno jugando pero yo era mejor que él

- Familia ya llegamos – escuche decir a mi padre cuando la puerta se abrió

Un segundo después sentí como alguien me abrazaba

- Bienvenido a casa hijo – me dijo mi padre palmeando suavemente mi espalda

- Gracias papá – ok, ok lo se un hombre adulto no se deja abrazar por su padre en publico, pero hey tenia cinco años desde que no lo veía así que olvidaría eso por estos momento

- Pero mira que grande esta mi muchacho estas de mi estatura, espero que dejes de crecer con un gigante como Emmett es más que suficiente – bromeo un poco

- Yo también no quiero ser un mastodonte como lo es el

- Oigan ya dejen de burlarse de mi – nos dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero, todos nos reímos ante lo infantil que era mi hermano mayor

Escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, mi padre se aparto de mi y se coloco a mi lado, vi a un vampiro muy parecido a mi padre, cabello rubio un poco más corto que el de mi padre, ojos ocre, piel calidad, tan alto como Jasper, solo se veía un poco más viejo que mi padre, pero en todo lo demás era normal como todos los vampiros.

- Edward déjame presentarte a un gran amigo mió, el cual a esta viviendo con nosotros esos últimos años, Christopher Swan, Chris este en mi hijo y el mellizo de Bella, Edward Anthony Cullen – presentándome a su amigo

- Mucho gusto Edward me alegra al fin conocerte Carlisle y Esme no dejan hablarme de ti – extendiendo su mano derecha

- Es un placer Chris conocerte – le dije estrechando su mano la verdad es que apenas y lo conocía y ya me caía bien

- Espero que nos llevemos bien Edward, al final yo también soy parte de esta familia

- ¿Por cierto en donde esta mi princesa? – Escuche preguntar a mi padre

- Aquí estoy papá – busque a Bella con la mirada la cual baja las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa falsa si me lo pregunta conozco muy bien a Bella y sabia que esa sonrisa que ella tenia no era genuina

- Hola princesa ¿como estas hoy? – le pregunto mi padre caminado hacia ella

- Bien estoy mucho mejor – le dijo ella abrazándolo

- Me alegra mañana tienes que ir al hospital a ver que todo este bien entendido – la vi asentir

- Hola cara a mi no me saludas – le dijo Chris a mi Bella, pero por que la trataba con tanta confianza, ok a vivido aquí pero no para que la tratara como si fueran algo más que solo una familia

- Hola cariño como estas – caso Bella uso un tono seductor con este tipo

- Bien amor y tu - ¿amor? ¿AMOR? ¿Por qué demonios él le decía amor a mi Bella?

Bella empezó a acercarse a el tipo ese lentamente y luego se lanzo en sus brazos y lo… o por dios lo beso, no, no, no y mil veces no porque demonios se estaban besando, sentí como la furia empezaba a crecer en mi interior, apreté con fuerza mis puños hasta el punto estabas quedaron más pálidas de lo normal, no eso no podía pasar Bella no podía besarse con ese tipo, Bella me pertenecía a mi y solamente a mi, nadie podía tocarla solo yo… en ese momento recupere la conciencia, cuando vi a donde iban mis pensamientos, tuve que reprenderme a mi mismo, no podía considerar a Bella como mía ella era mi hermana y solo eso, no podía verla como algo más que no fuera eso.

- ¿Estas bien hermano? – me pregunto Jasper tocando mi hombro

- Si – cerré los ojos y respire profundamente – solo estoy cansado, creo que me iré a dormir ahora mismo

- Pero cariño si ni siquiera haz comido – me dijo mi madre preocupada

- No tengo hambre mamá se me a quitado el apetito – mirando con reojo a Bella y al tal Chris ya habían dejado de comerse entre ellos mismo – hasta mañana

Tenia que irme de ahí antes de que me lanzara sobre Chris y golpearlo hasta cansarme – oh hasta me rompiera un brazo – cuando pase al lado de la feliz pareja, sentí esa misma sensación que hace tanto años atrás, como si debiera de estar con Bella pasara lo que pasara, era como si mi vida y la de ella debieran de estar juntas siempre, claro éramos mellizos por eso sentía eso, antes creía que era otra cosa, que era una estúpido fui en aquel entonces.

Me marche de ahí sintió como mi corazón de partía en donde odia esa sensación, Bella era mi hermana pero aun así… aun así… demonios debo de dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma, entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro, me recosté en la puerta y caí al suelo, podía evitar sentir esta tristeza que sentía en mi corazón cuando vi a Bella besar a otro, sabia que ella iba a encontrar a un hombre con quien hacer su vida, pero aun así me dolía pensar que ella estuviera feliz con otra persona, otra hombre que no fuera yo.

- Las cosas han cambiado, ella y yo hemos cambiado, ya no soy un niño pequeño que celaba a su hermana de cualquiera que le quisiera quitar su cariño – me dijo a mi mismo sonriendo con tristeza – ella ama a alguien más yo debo de aprender a compartí a mi hermana aunque no me guste la idea

Ella ya no me pertenecía a mi ella era feliz con otro, yo vine a recuperar a mi familia y por más que me doliera Chris era parte de la familia y debía de verlo por toda la eternidad aunque a mi la idea no me agrada mucho que digamos.

**Bella POV**

Había regresado Edward había regresado nuevamente y aunque odiaba admitirlo me sentía al fin me sentía completa, pero no yo no podía sentirme así con el, el me había abandonado, se había largado y me había dejado sola, no voy a perdonar el que me haya dejado yo debía de odiarlo, eso era lo único que debía de sentir hacia el un odio puro por a verme abandonado, cuando bese a Chris y no es que no lo había besando antes, pues ya antes lo había besado, sentí una gran incomodes que jamás había sentido en mi vida, como si no debía de besar a Chris y cuando Edward paso a mi lado sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba por primera vez en muchos años.

- ¿Pasa algo cariño te veo distraída? – me pregunto Chris mirando con curiosidad

- ¡Eh! No pasa nada Chris – le sonreí restándole importancia

- ¿Segura?

- Segurísima Chris no me pasa nada – me acurruque en su cuerpo pues empezaba a ser más frió, los donde nos encontrábamos sentados en el porche de la casa viendo la nieve caer

- Es mejor que entremos cariño ya esta empezando a ser más frío y eso no es bueno para ti – el siempre se preocupaba por mi salud y por lo que me pasaba por eso lo quería tanto

- Un ratito más Chris por fisss – haciendo un mohín

- Nada de eso Bella no quiero que después Esme me saque la cabeza por dejar a su hijita enfermarse – me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Esta bien, pero vas a quedarte toda la noche conmigo ok – le advertir

- Todas las noches que quieras ahora vamos – me tomo por las piernas y me cargo, pose mis brazos en su cuello y cerré los ojos

Estar con Chris siempre era reconfortable, yo lo quería mucho y el a mi, pero solo estábamos juntos porque simple cariño que ambos nos teníamos, Chris me decía que yo le recordaba a su hermanita pequeña, al principio quise que el me amara pero al ver que yo no lo podía amar me conforme con su cariño con eso me bastaba, el era la única personas con la que no debía ser la caprichosa hija de los Cullen, podía ser yo misma o bueno ser un poco yo con él, por eso siempre quería estar a su lado.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto me cambie de ropa y me puse mi pijama la cual consistía en una gran camina de lana que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, por muy frívola que sea no me gustaba dormir con esas pijamas que dejaban ver demasiado de carne, aun conservaba mi dignidad y me daba pena que Chris me viera con tan poco ropa puesta, nos acostamos en mi cama y al poco tiempo fui cayendo el los brazos de Morfeo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Edward POV**

Cuando estuve de animo camine hacia mi cama y me acosté sin quitarme la ropa que traía puesta no andaba de humor para cambiarme de ropa, estaba empezando a quedarme dormido cuando escuche mi teléfono sonar.

Oh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

Sabia de quien era ese tono de música tan afeminada a Jacob por raro que suene le gustan The Jonas Brothers, en varias ocasiones nos había obligado a todos a ir a ver unos de su conciertos al principio decía que lo hacia porque sus hermanas los obligaba, pero cuando Rachell nos dijo que era Jacob quien prácticamente le pedía de lo acompañara, mi amigo nos revelo la verdad

- Hey hermano que pasa – le dije cuando conteste

**- Wooow sigues con vida – parecía sorprendido de eso**

- Idiotas les dije que estará bien – rode los ojos – pero en fin para que me llamabas, o sola mente lo hiciste para saber si seguía con vida

**- Bueno en parte si era por eso, ya sabes como es Sam no confiaba mucho en que en verdad no te pasara nada, aunque le dije que no se preocupara ya conoces a Sam siempre se preocupa de más – escuche un golpe sordo al otro lado de teléfono y Sam reclamarle a Jacob que eso no era verdad**

- Ya, ya no se maten, estoy bien, nos los había llamado porque estaba con mi familia – les explique para que dejaran de preocuparse

**- Nos alegra que este bien hermano, entonces te dejo, Emily hizo una exquisita cena que me estoy perdiendo**

- Ve a comer lobo, hablamos mañana adiós

**- Adiós hermano regresa pronto aun tenemos una competencia pendiente**

A pesar de nuestras diferencia Jacob era como mi hermano, le tenia un gran cariño a pesar de ser tan molesto y ser mi rival numero uno, deje mi teléfono en la mesa de noche, vi la foto en la que estábamos Bella y yo en la nieve hace años atrás, pase mis dedos por el rostro de mi hermanita, en aquel tiempo estaba tan llenada de vida y sus ojos brillaban como nunca, deje de tocar la fotografía y me acosté mirando el techo, debía acostumbrarme a la nueva Bella en la que se había convertido mi hermana, esa que parecía tan vacía y carente de emociones, mire la pared que dividía la habitación, del otro lado debía de encontrarse en estos momentos mi pequeña hermana, cerré los ojos tratando de dormir

. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Escuche que alguien estaba tocando la puerta suavemente, pero mis oídos eran tan delicados que podía escuchar ese delicado toque, abrí los ojos y me di de cuenta de que eran apenas las dos de la mañana quien demonios toca la puerta a esta hora, ok mi familia son vampiros y no duermen pero no creo que ellos vayan a tocar la puerta a esta ahora, seguían tocando la puerta así que me tuve que levantarme a ver quien demonios era el que me había despertado, si era Emmett juro que lo iba a lanzar por la ventana sin importar si la rompía a ella o a Emmett, abrir la puerta molesta

- ¿Que? – pregunte molesto y medio dormido

- ¿No te desperté verdad? – me pregunto la voz más angelical del mundo

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a la misma diosa afrodita en persona, ahí frente a mi se encontraba Bella, vestida solamente de una camina de azul cielo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba un poco revuelto, al parece se acaba de despertar y tenia los primeros tres bótense abierto mostrando un pocos sus pechos

- Be-Bella – tartamudee, pero si yo jamás tartamudeaba con ninguna mujer

- ¿Si oye podemos hablar? – me pregunto mordiéndose el labio de manera tan sexy que mi amigo empezó a despertar

- Esto… si pasa – me hice a un lado y la deja pasar, ella entro moviendo sus caderas de una manera tan provocativa que tuve que pensar en algo realmente traumático para que mi amigo volviera a su sueño

- ¿Dime que ocurre? – pregunte una vez que cerré la puerta

- Ven aquí que no como Edward – me dijo con una pequeña risa

"_Tu no pero yo no estoy seguro de que me controle"_ pensé un tanto incomodo, aun así camine hacia mi cama en donde ella se encontraba sentada, me senté a su lado y no puede evitar oler su delicioso aroma fresa y fresillas

- ¿De que quieres hablar Bella? – le pregunte mirando otra cosa que no fuera ella

- Quiero hablar de nosotros Edward – parecía realmente seria por su tono de voz

- ¿De nosotros?

- Si de nosotros hace años te marchaste y no volviste nunca hasta ahora – me reclamo molesta

- Lo se, Bella pero necesitaba pensar en unas cosas compréndeme, para mi no era fácil saber que mi familia eran vampiros – le explique volteando a verla

- Si l se… pero te extrañe mucho – me dijo bajando la mirada

- Y yo a ti Bell's – tome su mentó y levante su hermoso rostro – no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe me sentía vació sin ti

- No te volverás a ir verdad – me pregunto preocupada

- No, por lo menos no sin ti – acaricie su mejilla con mi mano que no estaba ocupada

- Edward, no me vuelvas a dejar por favor, moriré si me vuelves a dejar sola – poco a poco acerco su rostro al mió

- No lo haré lo prometo por mi vida – le dice cuando su rostro estuvo a poco centímetros del mió

- Edward

No se en que momento nuestro labios se tocaron, pero cuando me di cuenta yo la estaba besando casi con desesperación y anhelo hacia años que no había probados sus labios, pero estos continuaban teniendo el mismo saber a chocolate y vainilla que siempre tuvieron, sentí como se sentaba en mi regazo y empezaba a frotarse contra mi cosa, que no fue buena porque mi amigo empezó a despertar nuevamente, pero no le hice demasiado caso que digamos, solo deseaba besar a Bella aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en mi vida, tuvimos que separarnos solo porque la necesidad de respirar, pero yo no le di mucho tiempo para que agarrara aire, nuevamente ataque sus labios, sentí como ella empezaba a tocar mi pecho desnudo, ¿en que instante me había quitado la camisa?, eso no importaba ahora solo quería besarla a mi hermoso ángel.

Mis manos que se encontraba sin hacer nada empezaron a acariciar las piernas de mi Bella, una de ellas se metió por su camisa y empezó a subir poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales toque con cierta timidez – no por no a ver tocado una chica antes, no sino por se Bella – al principio los toque como si fuera algo delicado que podía romperse si los apretaba muy fuerte, pero cuando escuche gemir a Bella en mis labios empecé a tocarlos con una poco más de fuerza, ella empezó a moverse con más fuerza contra mi amiguito quien a estas alturas estaba demasiado despierto.

- Edward, Edward – su vos empezó a hacerse cada vez más y más ronca, abrí los ojos para ver su rostro, pero al hacerlo vi unos labios nada femeninos acercarse a mi rostro

- AHHHHHH – grite asustado al mismo tiempo que caía de la cama envuelto en mis sabanas

- Jajajaja sabia que así se ibas a despertar Eddie – se burlo Emmett

- ¿Qué demonios haces Emmett?, ¿acaso quieres matarme de un infarto o que? – le dije molesto mientras me levantaba del suelo

- Hey no tengo la culpa de que estuvieras teniendo un sueño erótico y que por eso no te levantaras cuando te llame – me acuso

- De que demonios hablas, yo no tenia ningún sueño húmedo – le dije un tanto sonrojado

- A no, entonces porque Eddie esta despierto ¡eh! – Señalando mi entrepierna – baje la mirada para ver a mi amigo hacer una carpa bajo mis pantalones

- FUERA DE AQUÍ EMMETT – grite molesto mientras señalaba la puerta

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un frustrado sexualmente hermanito, con que nena andas soñando ¡eh! Vamos dile a tu hermano – levantando sus cejas de manera sugestiva

- LARGO – grite aun más molesto que nunca, al ver que no pensaba irse, use mi poder lo levante del suelo y lo lance fuera de mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro

- Necesitas una buena noche de sexo desenfrenado estas de muy mal genio esta mañana – me dijo desde el otro lada de la puerta para luego echarse a reír

Definitivamente mataría a Emmett, pero antes debía darme un fría ducha, una muy, pero muy fría, no podía ser cierto que había tenido un sueño erótico, no había tenido uno desde hace dos años y menos que Bella fuera la que participara en él, me estaba volviendo un enfermo, no puedo pensar en Bella de esa manera eso es un error inmenso por muy buena que este Bella es mi hermana.

- Por cierto Edward tu amigo Julián esta abajo esperándote apúrate – me dijo Emmett

- Si, si ya voy

Julián sabia que hoy regresaba a Alaska por lo que no me sorprendió que estuviera ahí esa día, luego mataría a Emmett ahora debía de darme un baño y hablar con mi amigo sobre todo lo que paso durante mis cinco años de ausencia y el porque Bella estaba tan cambiada y rara.


End file.
